Silver Moonlight
by ExodusAngel
Summary: Vivian and Gabriel are mated, and take on their alpha roles. When the pack moves to Vermont new troubles arise and Vivian can't help but feel the pressure of being an alpha. Takes place right where Blood and Chocolate left off.
1. Freedom

**Authors Note:** Ok well I'm used to writing Twilight fan fictions, but after reading Blood and Chocolate (I haven't seen the movie...and by looking at the trailer I think it's probably crap) I desperately wanted to read what happens after the end. So I went blindly barelling through a couple of fanfics, liking a couple, but they never really hit the spot, so I decided to make my own so ya'll know what I think should happen after BAC.

Hope you enjoy it!

Love Always

_Alice_

* * *

_She followed him to the window, the blood singing in her veins._

**Chapter One: Freedom**

The sound of trees rustling in the wind echoed through the air as the silence of night set in around the neighborhood. Vivian stared up into the eyes of her lover as she came to stand beside him near the open window of her painted bedroom. It was so strange how things had turned out. Not in a million years had Vivian ever thought that she and Gabriel would be together.

Sure he had always been there for her since she had been younger, he had been like the older brother she had never had. It wasn't until he started to hop around from her mother to Astrid that she even had started to dislike him, but being his mate seemed so unreal to her. Even though a part of her still wanted to detest the man before her, she could feel a bigger part of herself let out a sigh of relief.

It had taken a while for her to figure out that she had never really hated Gabriel, but she had been to blind by her need to rebel to understand her true feelings for him. Vivian knew then, that she had never hated Gabriel, but had feared him.

Not because he was so much stronger then she, but because she was scared of her feelings for him. In reality she had grown to love him in her own way long before she even realized it, but her blinding need to know him, had scared her shitless.

It was so powerful that she was willing to do almost anything for him, and thanks to that irresistible call she had pushed herself away from him years before, in order to stop her unrequited feelings.

Vivian could feel her heart beat faster within her chest as Gabriel captured her hand in his.

"Don't be afraid." He whispered soothingly; sensing her fear. "I promise I don't bite…much."

Vivian let out a laugh, trying to make her fear subside. "Don't get too cocky wolf boy. You don't have me yet."

"We'll see about that." Gabriel teased leading her out through the window and down the porch roof.

The stars shone over head while the bright crescent moon held her sway over the night.

The moonlight catching in her eyes, Vivian turned to Gabriel who stood silently watching her with curiosity.

Vivian smiled wickedly as an evil plan formed in her head.

_'This should be fun'_ she thought pulling her shirt over her head and lightly tossing it to the damp earth.

"Catch me if you can." She laughed jumping in mid air, her body turning completely into the fur by the time her four paws hit the ground.

Vivian ran as fast as she could, the cool night air feeling like heaven against her face as she ran freely. It had been too long since she had been free to run in her fur and feel completely at peace.

Vivian's adrenaline heightened as she felt Gabriel's hot pursuit right on her tail, he was close, but not close enough. Vivian turned several times seeing if she could possibly lose the fast alpha male that was tracking behind her.

Little by little she began to feel like her old self again and with this new feeling of freedom she began to realize something.

She had never loved Aiden, only longed for someone to want her and ease her loneliness.

Vivian had thought she was in love only because without Aiden she was alone. After her father had died everything within the pack had seemed to shatter right before her eyes and she couldn't help, but want to break free of her broken life. She realized Gabriel had been right.

She had lost her father in that terrible fire. The five, her only friends, saw her only as a potential mate and would never have viewed her as a friend. She and her mother never really had been close to begin with, and after reading Aiden's poem he had seemed to be the only person who might've actually understood who she was. But she had never really loved him...

Vivian's thoughts raced through her mind as her speed increased. She could feel the earth under her feet, and could hear all the joyful sounds of the night that she had longed for, for weeks.

She jumped over logs, and raced down the forest paths in pure excitement, she had always loved a good game of tag. Finally she came to a forest clearing; the sound of a stream flowing near by caught her ears.

The sound of Gabriel's chase had ceased, and with a sigh of content she realized she might have lost him. Vivian gazed around the small meadow; it was truly a place of seclusion. All around were the giant green trees of the forest reserve, making the small clearing seem like a beautiful fortress of peace and solitude.

Realizing how thirsty she was she made her way to the small stream, and lapped at the cool sweet liquid with her tongue, unaware of the other presence in the meadow.

After a few licks she felt someone bite the scruff of her neck.

_"Damn."_

With an irritated sigh she complied too staying completely still, while Gabriel's musky scent filled her senses, she had been caught.

She then felt the tug of his bite as he gently lifted her from the spot so she could face him. They stared at each other's familiar eyes, as Gabriel nuzzled her neck with his muzzle. But Vivian wouldn't be caught so easily.

She went low to the ground sticking her tail in the air, like she used to when she and the five would play as pups. Gabriel had seemed to play along as he to get low to the ground in the same position as Vivian.

Vivian growled in a playful manor, gently swapping her paw at Gabriel. Gabriel jumped to the side and she followed facing him once more. A low, playful growl emitted from both of their throats.

_"It's gonna take more then that to beat me wolf boy_." She thought as she nipped at Gabriel's ear.

_"I'm not gonna stop till you show me your belly_." They ran in what seemed to be circles trying desperately trying not to lose the other's sight. The moon seemed to smile over head as Vivian made her strike, pouncing on Gabriel.

He shook himself trying to get her off, but she was determined. She clenched her teeth into his scruff, causing his wolf like form to immediately come to a complete stillness.

_"Ha! See whose top dog now."_ She thought to herself.

She nudged him lightly so he would get the idea that she wanted him to roll over. But Gabriel wouldn't budge.

Vivian, still holding his scruff, nudged once more this time gaining submission from her mate-to-be. She smiled to herself while watching him roll over on his stomach, exposing his bare belly to her. She had won.

Victory tasted sweet in Vivian's mind, as she watched the leader of her pack submit to her, showing her that she would be the only one that would cause his mental barrier to fall. Vivian had been so wrapped up in her victory, that she was surprised when Gabriel turned over and playfully bit her ear.

A toothy grin played upon his face while his tongue hung out towards the side of his mouth. He was teasing her.

Vivian held back her laughter as Gabriel pounced on her causing her belly to be exposed to him. Finally Gabriel had broken down the stubborn, independent, wolf princess. She was his.

Gabriel lovingly licked her nose and in a second they both changed back into their human forms, both smiling as they stared into each other's eyes.

"I hope you weren't going easy on me earlier." Vivian said leaning down over Gabriel's perfect chest, though never leaving the trance of his deep blue eyes.

"Maybe I was, maybe I wasn't." Was his laughing reply, as he ran his hands, gently, up and down Vivian's bare arms.

"You're absolutely beautiful." He whispered gently placing a loose strand of hair, back behind her ear. Vivian couldn't help herself, as she brought her lips crashing down upon his into a fierce kiss. Gabriel kissed her back with such passion it caused Vivian to gasp in the middle of their kiss.

Vivian found her hands roaming all over his body as their tongues explored each others. Gabriel was absolutely perfect in such a way that Vivian couldn't help but shiver with ecstasy as he traveled his hands over her body, feeling every curve and every flaw of her.

He gently turned them over, so he lay over the chest of his intended mate. As Vivian felt her body pushed down into the cool grass, she couldn't think and brought her legs to wrap around his waist, so they could be closer.

She wanted to melt into him, to feel every ounce he had to offer. She heard Gabriel's groan as her hands traveled down his chest and around to the curve of his lower back, pulling him closer to her.

In the heat of the moment Gabriel broke the kiss, his eyes staring down at her lustful and loving face.

"I don't want to do anything you don't Vivie." He whispered gently down to her, looking almost scared of her reaction. Vivian looked up into his face, her lips mere centimeters away from his.

The warmth of his breath drew her in.

"I want this." Was all she had to say to cause Gabriel to once more lock her into another passionate kiss. She ran her fingers through his now long shaggy hair, as she felt his claws dance circles around the small of her back.

She wanted to rip the skin off of him, as he scratched at her smooth skin leaving small marks of passion. This was it, after tonight they would be mates, together forever.

As the night progressed the sound of their passion echoed throughout the forest. At the peak of their love, they brought their fangs down, sinking them into the first spots their lips touched.

The marks from their fangs officially made them mates. They had marked each other, and until it faded away the mark would stay, clear on the curve of Vivian's neck and on Gabriel's strong chest.

Vivian was now truly the alpha female and would be Gabriel's mate for as long as he wanted her.

In the shimmer of the moonlight, they laid in their human forms, cuddled up in each other's arms.

Neither of them knowing what tomorrow would bring, they lightly stayed under the protection of the moon, temporarily letting go of all their worries and letting themselves succumb to a peaceful sleep.

* * *

Sorry about the spelling errors, I don't have Microsoft Word at the moment so I've had to kill some of my sweet vocabulary words lol. Anyways I hope you guys liked it. I tried my best although it's probably not any good XD.

Please R&R

I'll try to get chapter 2 up soon, I pinky promise!!

_Alice Carmina_


	2. Welcome Back

**Authors Note:** Hello! So I decided to re-write this chapter in order to make my story more interesting. I realized I had been rushing through it and had gotten to an already critical part which is why I was having writers block, anyway I have added a lot of stuff in this chapter. And if you think this is going to be some quick chapter to read, you might want to think again. It's long in my standards. In Microsoft word it is nine and a half pages!! NINE FULL PAGES and another half of a page without this authors note!!!!! With the authors note it is a full ten pages. And also this chapter _**alone**_ is over 5,500 words! I know for some people that's not a lot, but for me it is. And I was wondering should I change this story to M instead of T? Cus I know I'm not going all the way with my character's _**"get-togethers",**_ but I don't know if I'm going far enough to change it to M… Anyway, I worked really hard on it, so I hope you enjoy this re-vamped chapter two.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Blood and Chocolate, nor do I own any of its characters, but this story is of my own imagination so please doing not take my imagination. If you do I swear I'll send evil furrbies on your ass, ha just kidding. Or am I?

_**Chapter Two:**__**Welcome Back**_

Vivian opened her tired eyes. The sun shined down on her face through her bedroom

window, covering her room in a brilliant bright light. Why did the sun have to be so annoying? She covered her eyes in order to avoid the blinding rays, but no matter how hard she tried that stupid sun just wouldn't let her fall back asleep. With a loud groan she turned her body the other way, hoping to escape the light and fall back into a much needed sleep, but to her surprise her head almost collided with that of someone else.

Gabriel's…

"_What the hell!?"_ Vivian blinked as the memories of the night before came flooding back. Gabriel killing his first love…Vivian changing back into her normal self… running through the woods… becoming Gabriel's mate. Her mind stopped for a moment. _'Mate?'_ slowly she brought her hand to her neck and sure enough sitting comfortably on the crook of her neck was a bite mark, but she knew that it wasn't just any mark. To humans it may have seemed like a hicky, but to fellow Loupe Garou it marked Vivian as taken and any who even tried to touch her in the wrong way would be responsible for the punishments that would come from her mate. It also served as a bond between the two mates. If one of them touched the mark they had given to the other, in any way, it could either calm down the one that wore it, or serve as a turn on button, either way it would allow the mate to manipulate the other's emotions upon touch. Although the mark would fade if it wasn't renewed, but Vivian felt positive that it would stay for as long as she lived.

"Mated…" She whispered to no one. A smile crept over Vivian's lips. _'I can't believe it.'_

Vivian's gaze wandered down to the sleeping man next to her. Pure bliss washed over her as she watched her mate's chest rise and fall with each breath he took. He was absolutely perfect.

Vivian recalled the night before as they had woken up in the middle of the forest clearing. They had stayed cuddled together for a long time, talking and slightly dozing off every now and again, but as morning appeared across the tree tops the pair had made their way back to the house. They had picked up their scattered clothing from the back yard, had snuck stealthily back into Vivian's room, and passed out on her queen size mattress.

Vivian chuckled silently at Gabriel's sleeping face. He was so cute as he slept, definitely not the intimidating figure she was so used to seeing. The way he looked was almost innocent. Mesmerized by his peaceful expression, she placed a fallen strand of hair behind his ear, and kissed his forehead with the lightest amount of pressure. Vivian curled up next to her mate, resting her head near the mark she had given him on his neck.

She could feel him pull her closer to his body, embracing her in a way Vivian found irresistible. She felt a light amount of pressure against the top of her head, and looked up into Gabriel's deep blue eyes as he gave her a peck on her forehead.

"Good morning." She whispered. Gabriel smiled tiredly and turned towards the clock on Vivian's night stand.

"Morning." He said after realizing it was almost 10:30. For a moment they just laid in each others arms, neither of them speaking and yet saying everything with their silence.

"We need to get up." Gabriel said grimly after a few minutes. Vivian knew he was right and sighed. Why did good things always have to end?

"I wish we could just stay like this." Vivian sighed, wrapping her arms around Gabriel's bare chest and slightly running her hands over his insanely sinewy muscles. Gabriel shivered under her light touch, and slowly brought his own hands to slide down her arms.

"I wish we could too." Gabriel raised his head slightly, in order to bring his lips up to Vivian's. Sparks began to fly as they kissed and they couldn't stop. Gabriel was like a drug to Vivian; one that she never wanted to stop using. She wanted more. The kiss deepened and Vivian lay down on Gabriel's chest so he could rest his head down on the pillow. Their tongues danced together while their hands greedily reached for each other's bodies in an attempt to memorize every inch of the other's form. And just as quickly as it had begun, it ended. Gabriel pulled back with a disappointed sigh. He wanted to continue, but knew that if they did things would get hectic. "We need to get up." He whispered into her forehead.

Gabriel climbed out of the bed leaving his naked open for Vivian eyes. As her emerald eyes traced over him she suddenly realized how lucky she was to have him on her side. His strong body could easily break her in half. Just the thought of how capable he was of hurting someone made her shiver in fear, although she knew he would never hurt her. Would he?

Gabriel seemed to notice and picked her up out of the bed, pulling her into a tight embrace. His arms were like heaven; which Vivian couldn't quite understand. She had hated the man not even twenty four hours ago, and yet here she was clad in his arms and feeling like she would do anything just for him to touch her. What the hell was wrong with her? People didn't just instantly fall in love over night that was absolutely ludicrous. So what was it if not love? Vivian couldn't help but feel like she were floating in his arms, every time he kissed her lips her heart would race like an Olympic runner on steroids, and every time he smiled down at her Vivian couldn't help but melt under his passionate gaze. Hell, she was even dreading the moment that he had to leave, if that wasn't love then what did she feel? Actually it was quite hard to feel anything but bliss while wrapped in his arms, but that didn't stop Vivian from questioning it. So, maybe she was falling in love. It was too early to tell, but Vivian knew that she wouldn't be able to bear staying away from him now.

"I'll see you tonight?" Vivian asked as he kissed her cheeks, followed by her forehead and the tip of her nose.

"I'm looking forward to it." Was all Gabriel said as he pulled out of their embrace; neither of them missed the feeling of warmth slip away. With a glimmer of disappointment Gabriel slipped on his shoes, and kissed Vivian goodbye. For a moment they both just stood there, gazing into each others eyes, neither of them wanting to say goodbye.

"Do you really have to go?" Vivian asked, breaking their silence.

"Unfortunately, but I promise I'll see you when I get back."

Gabriel said, kissing her on her lips and once on the mark on her neck, sending excited shivers down Vivian's spine.

Gabriel smiled, sensing Vivian's arousal, and with a cocky grin began to nip and lick at the mark causing a low moan to come from her throat. Gabriel's touch was driving Vivian absolutely insane. She wanted to beg him to take her right there. She felt as if she were on fire under his ministrations, and only he could extinguish the feeling, but before she had the chance to beg, his teasing ended and he whispered lustfully in her ear.

"And when I get back, I promise we can stay in bed all night." Vivian gazed into his eyes for a moment while trying to even her breathing that had become staggered. "I promise there will be more of this as well." This time his voice was teasing and amused. Vivian hit his shoulder playfully, knowing fully well that he had made her hot and heavy on purpose and with no intention of continuing until later that night. He was teasing her.

"Jerk…" She said trying to sound angry, but having it come out as a playful laugh instead. Gabriel laughed for a moment. "That's not what I heard last night."

"Ugh, your such a…" Before Vivian could continue Gabriel pulled Vivian into another passionate kiss, knowing this would be the last one until later that night. Both of them tried to prolong it, neither wanting these wonderful feelings to come to an end, but soon the need for air forced them to part. With dissatisfaction both of them said their goodbyes and Gabriel walked towards the window, never taking his eyes off of the "bed headed" beauty as he gracefully climbed out of the window.

Vivian smiled as she watched him creep through the yard to his Harley, it was almost comical. It kind of reminded her of some romance novels where the lovers can't be seen together or else something bad will happen, so they have to meet in secret. Vivian grimaced at her own thoughts. Since when did she get so gushy?

She watched as Gabriel sped off, and a sudden pang of loneliness filled her. Vivian wouldn't be able to see him until later that night. There would be nothing to do but sit around Rudy's house and wait for his return. Today, Vivian decided, was going to suck.

With a sigh of frustration she scampered to the bathroom, in desperate need of a shower. Sure she didn't really mind Gabriel's scent all over her body, in fact she didn't _mind it at all_, but if anyone in the pack smelled her, there would be a lot of explaining to do and Vivian really wasn't in the mood to share her personal life with some nosey immature werewolves. Not to mention she was caked in mud and dirt after her little escapade in the woods the night before. The shower seemed like heaven.

Turning on the shower she let the sound of running water reverberate against the blue walls. Peace washed over her as she thought of what had happened last night. No matter how hard she tried, Vivian just couldn't get Gabriel out of her mind. She couldn't believe how gentle he had been and how understanding. She couldn't help but be shocked by how willing Gabriel had been to let all of his walls fall around her. And with his macho-leader façade gone, it had left a side of Gabriel that she had never seen before. He was like a mix of sweet and spicy. He could be rough with her and yet gentle at the exact same time. It was just enough to push her over the edge, but without all the ware and tear. Stripping down to nothing she gazed into the mirror only to notice her happy expression. It looked so foreign on her face. She looked too peaceful and too happy, completely different from the lonely and stressed girl she had gotten used to seeing every morning. It had been a long couple of months. Vivian's emerald eyes no longer held an empty, sleepless stare, but a calmness that seemed to brighten up her features. And for once in a really long time, she felt content.

Vivian stepped into the steamy hot shower and with a hiss of pain jumped back and out of the water's reach. She hadn't realized the intensity of what had happened last night. She knew Gabriel had been kind of rough when kissing her and running his fingers across her skin, but she hadn't realized that he had cut her in a few places. Vivian examined her body. "Holy shit!" She exclaimed. Besides the mark on her neck, Vivian found scratches across her legs, a couple on her back and some bite marks here and there, marking her slender body. They caused her to look more like she had just walked out of a brutal car accident instead of just losing her virginity the night before. After the initial shock of her "love marks", Vivian calmed down and tried once again to get under the water. This time she slowly moved her body in one part at a time in order to save her all the pain of jumping in all at once. She _definitely_ was going to talk to Gabriel about that.

After the calming shower and slapping on a tight dark green spaghetti strap tank and some old dark jeans, she made her way downstairs. It had been almost a week since she had ventured out of her room and Vivian couldn't help but wonder what to tell everyone. Sure she could have told them the truth, that Gabriel and she were now mates officially in every single way, but a part of her wanted to keep it a secret. It had just happened and she couldn't even believe it herself. Before she told anyone, Vivian decided that she needed to adjust to this change first. She only hoped that Gabriel wouldn't tell anyone before she had the chance to talk with him.

Vivian sighed. _'Well here goes nothing.'_ She thought while crossing the living room and entering the kitchen where she knew the others would be. As she entered she only noticed two figures making out at the kitchen table. _'Great, just what I wanted to see after waking up' _Vivian thought, trying hard not to gag.

"Get a room!" She said as she sauntered to the other side of the kitchen where she knew the beagles would be.

"We happen to be in one." Esme Gandillion stated as she and her new boyfriend Tomas parted. Vivian couldn't help but laugh. _'Nice mom, nice.'_

Vivian cut up a bagel and placed it in the toaster, while wondering what she should tell her mother.

It took Esme a moment to process who exactly had spoken, but when she did Vivian swore that she had woken up the whole neighborhood with her piercing squeal.

"Oh my gosh, Vivian! Your back to normal!" Esme immediately leaped from Tomas's lap and had lunged at Vivian with such force that she would have fallen over if not for Esme's tight embrace. "Mom…"

"My beautiful daughter is back to normal!" Esme said while running her fingers through Vivian's hair and inspecting every inch of her daughter as if she had just come back from some kind of make over show. "I'm so happy, your back." Esme said grabbing her daughter once more. All Vivian could do was hug her back, not missing Tomas's bright smile from across the room. "Welcome back Vivian." He said causing Vivian to smile. _'This wasn't as bad as I thought it would be.'_ She thought to herself.

"So how did you turn back?" Esme asked.

Vivian paled. _'Thought to soon.'_

"Well…um… I felt a lot better after the Five had sung that song and Gabriel came to talk to me. I don't know how it happened, but after talking with Gabe I changed back."

_'Yes, after talking. Indeed.'_

"Oh, what did you guys talk about?"

Vivian hesitated, why couldn't Esme just accept Vivian's first response and forget it?

"Just about his past, and how things would be better in Vermont."

"Oh, so all you guys did was talk, and you changed back?"

"Yes." Vivian lied, hoping, no praying that her mother would buy it.

For a moment Esme gave her a quick glance, looking as if she were not convinced at all, but to Vivian's surprise it quickly melted away and turned into satisfaction. "Ok, I guess I'll have to thank Gabe the next time I see him." Had she actually just said that? Vivian couldn't believe it. Her mother had actually bought one of her lies. That was a first, usually her eccentric mother could tell almost immediately when someone was lying, but she had just accepted Vivian's statement without fuss. For a moment Vivian couldn't move, well not until the bagels popped up and scared the shit out of her, causing her to practically jump out of her skin. _'I guess she doesn't feel like talking about it.'_ Vivian thought as she spread strawberry cream cheese on her bagel and took a bite.

Esme and Tomas had left the kitchen, leaving Vivian alone with her thoughts. She leaned against the counter while she ate, her face scrunching up without her even noticing. Her thoughts were still on what had occurred the night before. She just couldn't shake it from her mind. Vivian was officially the alpha female of the pack, she was queen bitch! She just couldn't believe it. In all of her years, she had swore to herself that she would not end up with that kind of role in the pack. Years before she had promised herself that she would just stay Vivian, just an ordinary loupe garou, not their leader, not anything special. Vivian gulped. What happened if she messed up? If things ended up like with Aiden? Vivian shook the thought from her head immediately. Aiden was definitely something she didn't want to think of at the moment, but for some reason a part of her couldn't help but wonder, what if she screwed it up this time too? Vivian shook her head.

No. Things would not end up like they had earlier in the year; she would die before that happened. She would do almost anything for things to end up peacefully, _anything,_ even take herself from the equation. For a moment Vivian deliberated, maybe it would be better if she just removed herself from the equation as leader. She could still be queen bitch and alpha female, but she would let Gabriel rule over the pack like he was supposed to. If she did not make any decisions on the pack's behalf then she could not screw this up. That was it, Vivian decided. She would still be alpha female and do everything the role entitled, but she would let Gabriel make the decisions, she would not interfere with pack business unless forced.

"Vivie?" A voice forced her from her thoughts. It was Willem standing in the doorway. His light hair looked wind blown, as if he had been running. His childlike eyes stared at Vivian with a shocked expression.

"Hey." She said as Willem lunged at her, just as Esme had done.

"I can't believe your back to normal!" Willem said excitedly snapping out of the friendly embrace.

"Whoa-huh-oh, look who's finally back." A voice said from the doorway. Vivian immediately recognized Finn's voice and noticed that the rest of the five were standing in the doorway with the same surprised and happy expressions.

"Hello to you _pups,_ too." Vivian teased as the five slowly made their way into the kitchen- Finn sitting on the table in front of Vivian, while Gregory and Ulf walked over to the counter to find some food.

"So how did you change back?" Willem asked, suddenly losing the childhood innocence that he often displayed in front of Vivian and back to his macho state that he showed in front of the other guys.

'_Men!'_ Vivian thought with annoyance.

"That's none of your business, and now if you'll excuse me I have some packing to do." She said while turning to leave, but something held her back. Vivian turned to see why she had been stopped and noticed Finn's hand on her arm.

"Come on Viv, we're dying to know." Finn protested.

"Well I guess your just going to keep dying."

"Fine, I guess you don't want your surprise then." Finn said, knowing fully well that Vivian's curiosity would lure her in.

"What surprise?"

"Well we can't tell you what it is, unless you tell us how you changed back."

'_Damn boys!'_ Vivian thought with much annoyance. She definitely didn't want to tell the five how she changed back, but at the same time she wanted to know what her surprise was. In the end curiosity got the best of her.

"Fine." She said coldly, yanking her arm away from Finn's reach and crossing her arms across her chest. "After you guys left, Gabriel came over and talked with me."

Gregory and Ulf whistled loudly for a moment, assuming what Vivian knew they would assume. That she and Gabriel had sex. Sure that was the truth, but she didn't want them to know that.

"Ha very funny, idiots." She said while giving the two whistlers a cold stare that could have probably made stone quiver in fear. Ulf and Gregory immediately looked down to the floor.

'_Serves them right.'_

"Anyway it's not what you think, nothing happened, all we did was talk." Vivian lied. What they didn't know wouldn't hurt them.

"You and Gabriel, who are supposed to be mates, just talked and you magically turned back? That's bigger bullshit then when Gregory told his mom that his playboy stash was for a school project." Finn said, receiving an offended "Hey!" From the accused Gregory. "What really happened?"

"I already told you, all we did was talk and I changed back. That is all there is!" Now she was just plain irritated, why couldn't they just believe her and get over it?

"I don't buy it, but whatever." Finn finally said stepping away from Vivian.

"So what's my surprise?" She asked, her green eyes gazing from face to face.

"Oh yeah, we're gonna take you out tonight. To celebrate." Willem piped in a sudden smile appearing on his face.

"Wait, how did you..." Vivian began to ask but before she could finish she was cut off by Willem.

"We didn't, but we were going to try to get you to come out tonight anyway."

Willem smiled warmly. "Please say you'll come."

Vivian contemplated for a moment, she really did need to pack, but the look on Willem's face couldn't be ignored.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt." She surrendered and the five began to howl and hoot in excitement.

"Be ready around eight." Finn said as the five left her alone in the kitchen in an effort to go get ready. With a quick laugh Vivian left the kitchen, wondering what she should wear. _Man_, _was it good to be back._

"Tooley's?" Vivian asked incredulously. "You guys wanted to go out to Tooley's?"

"We're leaving for the inn in just two days, we need to have one last blow out before we leave. Think about it Viv, we'll never hang out at Tooley's again, after tonight." Finn muttered while smoothing out his casual yet dressy black button up shirt.

'_When he puts it that way…'_

"Fine I guess it makes sense," Vivian said a smile creeping across her face "Let's go party."

Tooley's was crowded in a way that Vivian had never seen. Sure she had seen it crowded before, but this time it seemed as if the entire city were there to hang out.

'_Of course'_ she thought _'Everyone had to go to the same place on the same night.'_

Vivian sighed and let Willem take her hand in order to drag her inside. The black sequined dress that she wore glittered in the moonlight while a gold chain hung from her neck. The dress fit snuggly against her body as if it were made just for her. The black heels strapped to her feet, made her at least a couple inches taller then usual and even though she was overdressed for the occasion she didn't really mind. She was hanging with her boys tonight and this time it would be like the old days since they couldn't fight over her, she was taken. Who cared what other people thought about her clothes? Vivian would never see them again, so what did it matter.

She and the five made their way inside the small building, glad that they wouldn't have to wait since the pack had their own reserved table. As they walked towards their long table near the back of the building Vivian noticed that she and the five were not alone. Sitting at the table was the rest of the pack including Gabriel's twin sisters who technically wouldn't be allowed in if Tooley hadn't known them. Children in a bar, who would have thought? Vivian gazed around the table looking for the one person she wanted to see, but much to her surprise Gabriel was not present in the bunch. A little bit disappointed she slumped down in a chair, but couldn't contain a smile when the entire pack stood up, raising their glasses.

"Welcome back Vivian." They chorused together, causing Vivian to blush a bright scarlet. The rest of the bar was staring at them and talking amongst themselves in hushed tone. Vivian could practically feel her entire body quiver with embarrassment.

"Thanks." Vivian said, gazing at each on of her pack. She couldn't believe that she had felt so alone just a day ago. How could she, when she had friends and family who cared for her so much?

For a while they stayed at Tooley's talking amongst themselves. Vivian hadn't felt so happy in so long, but being with her family caused her to regain her sense of belonging.

"Now, if all of you guys are done with this lovey stuff, lets party!" Finn said, grabbing Vivian's hand and leading her toward the door, the five closely behind.

"Where are we going?" Vivian asked, as all five of them stepped into the cool night air.

"The club down the street."

They walked in silence for a moment, while the street lamps illuminated the streets in a cool glow. Vivian was excited, she couldn't remember the last time she had gone out to party with the wolves.

It didn't take very long for them to arrive at the club known as Smitten. The line had dwindled down since the beginning of the night, allowing the five of them to have easy access into the club. Sure they were all underage, but knowing the owner did give them some advantages, after all he was a loupe garou too. Vivian gazed around the room as they entered the noisy and dark night club. Bright lights swung back and forth across the dance floor lighting the dark stage with brilliant colors of pink, green and blue, while a bunch of humans danced together like a mob to the upbeat music that was blaring across the room. Vivian felt her heart speed up as adrenaline coursed through her veins, oh how she yearned to show off.

"Come on!" She practically squealed, leading the five into the mass of hot human bodies on the dance floor. The beat coursed through her as she let her body sway to the sound of the music. It was true that Vivian had never been the best dancer in the world, but to human's she probably could have passed as a professional. Loupe Garou had always been able to do things better then your average human. The five danced with her for a couple of songs, until gradually wandering off one by one, in a search to find some hot girls to hang with. The five knew they couldn't touch Vivian, let alone dance with her. They may have not known that she and Gabriel were officially mates, but Gabriel had staked his claim earlier at the fight, and a leader's claim could not be ignored.

So eventually, Vivian found herself alone in the crowd since the last of the five had somehow disappeared. She didn't seem to mind though, and continued to dance to the electronic sound of the upbeat music echoing across the huge club. She felt so free to the point where she became addicted with dancing, it was like a long awaited drug that would dull the pain of everyday life. Suddenly she felt a pair of strong hands wrap around her waist.

Turning to see who it was, she realized that some random guy had grabbed her around the waist. For a moment Vivian contemplated on whether or not to punch the poor guy's face in. She never did like to be touched and would usually not show mercy on the perpetrator, but the need to have fun was much too overwhelming. _'What the hell,'_ she thought. _'I might as well'_

Vivian turned in order to face him, she'd be damned if she had kept letting him grind her ass like some kind of animal. Turning around enabled her to finally make out his features in the dark room. His short blond hair had been done up in a fo-hawk, while a pair of navy blue jeans and a white wife beater covered up his tan skin. By the looks of it, the man was pretty well built, although the tan seemed fake and the fact that Vivian couldn't help but wonder, was that a banana he had shoved down in his pants?

Vivian was no stranger to arousing men, in fact she had used to do it in an effort to taunt them. Just for fun of course, but in her current situation she was pretty sure that the thing that had been poking her in the leg was not real. It was a wonder what men went through in this day and age to attract the opposite sex. Vivian yelped in surprise as the strange man turned her around so that he could grind against her once more. His hands began to wonder down Vivian's body.

'_Hell no.'_ she thought, Vivian wasn't going to have any of that, especially from a man with a fruit shoved down his pants.

Just as Vivian turned around in an attempt to punch the man's face inside his skull, the man seemed to fall down with an incredible amount of force, almost as if had been attacked…

Suddenly Vivian felt another pair of arms wrap around her waist, but this time a familiar voice whispered gently in her ear; the heat of his breath causing her to shiver.

"Miss me?" Gabriel asked while guiding Vivian away from the fo-hawked, banana boy.

'_Serves him right'_ she thought triumphantly even though a part of her wanted to yell at Gabriel for interfering. Didn't he know by now that she was capable of taking care of herself?

"Come on, lets get out of here." He said quite seductively while pulling her out of the club, making sure their stance looked casual just in case they ran into someone they knew. Gabriel felt the need to tell everyone about them, just about as much as Vivian did. It would be better to wait until both of them were used to the idea themselves.

The cool night air licked at Vivian's legs as the two lovers left the club, causing her to shiver. Noticing, Gabriel wrapped his arm around her shoulder in an attempt to warm her up.

Vivian looked up at him with affection, when had she gotten so lucky? She had been so distracted by Gabriel's presence that she almost hadn't noticed the direction they were heading. There sitting in front of Tooley's was Gabriel's Harley, which Gabriel quickly lead her to.

"Here, put this on." He said, handing his helmet to Vivian, who quickly complied. Getting on to the bike, Vivian wrapped her arms around Gabriel.

"You might want to hold on tight babe." He said in a teasing tone.

The motorcycle burst into life with a fierce growl and soon the two were flying down the street and towards Rudy's house. The force of the bike lunging forward caused Vivian to wrap her arms tighter around Gabriel's well toned body. Just the feel of her body, so closely pressed up against his sent waves of anticipation through her body. Without even noticing it, Vivian began to run her hands up and down Gabriel's chest feeling his muscles through the black t-shirt he wore. While she didn't seem to know about it, Gabriel definitely did. Her hands felt so good against his skin that it almost caused him to drive into a ditch. The amount of sexual tension between the two of them was almost unbearable when they reached the empty house. Without a warning of notice, Gabriel picked up Vivian bridal style and took her inside causing her to gasp with surprise. In almost a blur, Gabriel had practically ran up the stairs with her and straight to the bedroom. They had been kissing along the way, making it hard for Gabe to _actually_ run, but they did make it there in plenty of time.

The moment the two reached Vivian's room and closed the door behind them, they were on each other in a heated kiss. Vivian could feel Gabriel's soft lips moving against her while his tongue quickly licked at her lips, asking for entrance. In a second she complied and opened her mouth in order to let Gabriel's tongue slip in. Their tongues battled for dominance, but Gabriel soon won as they both fell to her bed. Gabriel laid on top of Vivian, his warm body pressing up against hers. Vivian shivered as Gabriel left her mouth in order to trail kisses down her neck and quickly to her mark. For a moment of hesitation Gabriel stopped, but before Vivian could protest he licked the mark on her neck sending waves of pleasure to ripple through her. Gabriel nipped and licked the mark and loved every sound his mate made from beneath him. Soon Gabriel found that he wanted their clothes off. Keeping on top of his sweet torture, Gabriel began to take off Vivian's clothes. Glad that she was only wearing a dress on top, Gabriel easily slipped the straps over her shoulders and away from the rest of her body, exposing Vivian's silky smooth skin. He too began to take off his jacket and shirt, until he was only in his jeans. Vivian couldn't help but let her eyes wander to his toned chest, the six pack that showed clearly through his t-shirt looked a lot more defined now that the clothing was away from it. She ran her hands down his chest giving him butterfly kisses wear her hands had touched. Gabriel shivered, his pants feeling quite constricted at the moment. Vivian chuckled darkly and moved her lips up to the mark she had given him. She decided she'd give him a taste of his own medicine. With a lick she began to kiss his mark and nip at wear the punctures seemed to be. Vivian's teeth sunk down into the spot, but did not break the skin. Gabriel writhed on top of her, surprised at the amount of pleasure he received from such a small touch. They continued that way for quite sometime, until their need became almost unbearable.

After they were finished, Vivian felt thankful the house was empty, if there had been someone there they would have been in for one hell of a night. Vivian and Gabriel had not been silent, _not at all_. She was surprised they had not woken up the neighborhood. Standing up she locked her door so that no one would come in to check on her and instead find Gabriel in her bed. That would be a disaster.

Making her way back to the bed, Vivian happily plopped down on the soft mattress, sighing in content when she felt Gabriel's arms wrap around her and pull her closer to his chest in a spooning position. The two stayed that way, happy in each others arms, until unconsciousness blissfully took them under its wing.

* * *

Really i am extremely sorry for the million years wait. I did finish this chapter in June, but I was going to re-write everything and add a new chapter and then put them in, but its taking me forever to do. I'm currently re-writing chapter 3 which is chapter 5 in the edited version. I know you guys don't deserve my excuses, but these new chapters are about 8pgs each in microsoft word. So please work with me and help me through the editing process I'm almost done with it too. Thanks for reading! And again I'm really sorry for the wait.

Also I can not take credit for the banana in the guys pants lol. The very wonderful Lynsay Sands inspired me to add that little bit of humor into the story, of course mine was a banana and hers was a cucumber, plus the circumstances were different, but I really wanted to add it in and it was not my original idea.

Please R&R

Love Always- Alice Carmina


	3. Getting Ready

**Author's Note:** I must admit this is probably one of the worst chapters I have ever written! I'm not even kidding it is absolutely horrible!! I'm just warning you and telling you yeah I know this chapter sucks. I didn't really want to write it, but I found that I had to write a transitional chapter in order to get to the next point. I hope it's not too excruciating and please bear with me. The other chapters aren't going to be as horrible as this. I just thought I would warn you.

**Disclaimer:** I do not under any circumstances own Blood and Chocolate or its characters, but I do own this fan fiction. Thanks for reading!

_**Chapter 3: Getting Ready**_

"Mom," Vivian groaned as her mother handed her yet another box of random items to load in the car. "You said that the last box I took down was the last of our stuff." Vivian didn't even bother to hide the irritation she felt, it had been a very long day. "This isn't our stuff; it's Tomas's. So can you please take it down to the car?" Vivian rolled her eyes, but complied with her mother's wishes. She was absolutely _not_ in a good mood.

Early in the morning, Vivian and Gabriel had received a certain "unwanted" wake up call from Esme. The blond haired - and aged version of Vivian - had banged on the door and demanded that Vivian open up.

With a start Vivian and Gabriel had both woken up immediately and looked at each other in horror for a moment. "Shit…" Vivian whispered and jumped out of bed, letting the covers land where they may.

While thanking god that she had remembered to lock the door to her room, Vivian had rushed Gabriel out of the bed and through the open window without so much as a goodbye. For a moment they stared at each other, both of them a little depressed about leaving the other. "We'll go out tonight, just the two of us!" Gabriel had said up to her in almost a whisper before running to find his bike.

Before Esme could bring out the bobby pins, Vivian had dressed in her normal

Pajamas and opened the door with a huge swing.

"What do you want?" Vivian said angrily while making sure to give her mother the coldest stare possible.

"What are you doing Viv? It's already seven o' clock!"

"I _was_ sleeping." Vivian's voice sounded like venom, but Esme seemed to ignore it. Vivian's mother seemed to be in a chipper mood this morning and she was used to ignoring her daughter's bad attitude. With the smile quickly fading from her face, Esme simply grabbed Vivian's arm. "We need to start packing. We're moving tomorrow and all of our stuff is still lying around." Esme had said while scanning Vivian's appearance with her emerald eyes. "I guess you can take a shower and change clothes before you start, but make it quick."

Without even bothering to give Esme another glance, Vivian made her way to the shower; she had no intention of making it quick like her mother had requested. After about an hour of the shower, Esme had finally barged in and even had the nerve to turn off the water. "What the hell mom!" Vivian screamed while quickly wrapping the towel around her wet body. "I told you to make it quick. And don't 'What the hell mom' me!" Esme said while giving her daughter an evil eye, although her voice still sounded bright. "I know you're not in a good mood today and I'm sorry I had to wake you up early, but we need to pack. The quicker we finish, the quicker you can hang out with the five, or whatever it is that you like to do lately." Vivian rolled her eyes, as her mother stomped out.

Vivian's attitude had not changed since then. Not even the coffee Tomas brewed could ease her fowl mood; which was saying something. Coffee could almost always cheer her up or at least make her moderately tolerable to be around. The coffee seemed to have no effect and the horrible attitude stayed with her, scaring almost everyone one who happened to accidentally cross her path. It was now two in the afternoon and she was still not in a good mood. The box fell from her arms, scattering family photos along the ground. No, Vivian was _not_ in a good mood at all.

Vivian sighed and bent over to scoop up the fallen pictures and throw them back in the box. "Great, just great." She said with irritation. Reaching down to take another hand full a certain picture caught her eye. Slowly Vivian reached over and picked it up, handling it with absolute care. She recognized the picture. It was the last photo she had taken with her father. Her long fingers slowly traced his face as if she were discovering him for the first time. Esme had taken the picture the day before the fire. Vivian's face was lit up in a smile as her dad wrapped his arm around her shoulder with a carefree expression on his face. His brown eyes stared up at her from the picture with a cheerful glow, causing Vivian to smile herself. He didn't look like a fearless leader who had just hours to live; he looked like a happy father hanging out with his daughter. They looked so happy in the picture, like nothing in the world could go wrong. But it did, oh how it did. A drop of water hit the photo, breaking Vivian's trance. She brushed the drop away with her fingers, delicately making sure not to ruin such a prized possession.

Finally making it to the car and placing the giant box in the trunk, Vivian sighed and leaned against the side of the car. "Why isn't Gabriel back yet?" She asked herself while staring up at the afternoon sky. Gabriel had come over earlier in the day to help Vivian's family pack, as he had with the rest of the pack. It was hell, trying to avoid each other and Vivian guessed that it might have been too much since he had left to go to his apartment and pick up a few items leaving Vivian alone to deal with Esme and Tomas. _'Well geez Vivian it wasn't like you both were able to hang out anyway.' _She thought to herself. The entire day, they had been trying to avoid each other. It was almost insane, trying to keep their relationship from the others. It was quite obvious if you looked at it, but the others didn't seem to notice the loving stares they sent each other or how they would jump when someone entered a room where just the two of them had wound up. At least, Vivian didn't think they noticed. With a sigh Vivian trudged back up to the house, hoping that the packing would be done soon.

"Come in." Gabriel said running a hand through his dark hair and answering the loud knock on his door. The door creaked open and a tall man with dark hair walked in; his chocolate brown eyes were as peaceful as ever. "Hey Bucky," Gabriel said, a smile spreading across his face. Bucky was probably Gabriel's favorite person in the pack, well besides Vivian anyway. They had been friends since his childhood and knew almost everything about each other; they were even neighbors in the apartment complex. "What's up?" Gabriel sat up on the couch he had been resting on.

"Nothing, I just wanted to see how you were, I mean, I know today must have been hard." Bucky sat swiftly down beside Gabriel and rested his feet on the coffee table. Confusion crossed Gabriel's face at Bucky's statement. What did he mean hard? Packing boxes wasn't hard at all.

"All we did was put stuff in boxes and load them in the trunk. That is hardly stressful."

Bucky chuckled for a moment.

"I wasn't talking about packing, you idiot. I meant you and Vivian having to avoid each other. I mean you guys just became mates; it must have been hard not to throw yourself at her or anything."

"Wait a second! How do you know about me and Vivian?"

Bucky pulled down his white t-shirt that had suddenly become wrinkled from the couch.

"Are you serious Gabriel? I mean it's quite obvious that you and she were doing something. You haven't been home the past couple of nights, you have a mark on your neck and so does she. Anyone with half a brain could put two and two together and figure out that you two were up to something."

Gabriel was speechless. He had completely thought that they were doing a great job at keeping their relationship a secret. The two of them had talked about it last night, along with being a little gentler when "sleeping together". Both of them had agreed to be silent until then, but he guessed that didn't matter now.

"Do you think anyone else knows?" Gabriel asked, his voice quiet, almost as if he were fearful of Bucky's answer.

"Maybe, maybe not," He took a swig of water from his water bottle. "I'm pretty sure Esme would have picked up on it, well unless she wasn't paying a lot of attention, but she is Vivian's mom and would know when something changed. It doesn't really look like anyone else really has a clue that you've been gone for the past two nights or that you have a new mark on your neck. The rest of the pack isn't really observant if you haven't noticed. It's a good thing you haven't run into Persia though. She would know the moment you stepped into the room." Bucky said with a small laugh, and Gabriel knew he was right; their relationship was pretty obvious. How else could Vivian have explained how she changed back without telling them the truth? The pack wasn't stupid, they had to have known something was up the moment Vivian told them that it was Gabriel's conversation with her that changed her back. Conversations just aren't that powerful. He hadn't helped either. His entrance in the club was probably not the right way to go, after all only a couple of days ago Vivian had hated his guts. Gabriel knew it, and everyone else did. Why all of the sudden would she have willingly left with him? He hoped no one else had picked up on it. Vivian needed time to adjust, he could see that. Gabriel had needed time too, although he didn't really care how it went from here; he was used to the idea, but then again he had known that he and Vivian would be together from the moment she won the bitch's fight. Vivian had been convinced otherwise.

Gabriel sighed while placing his head in his hands. He really hoped that a confrontation could be avoided until both of them were ready to reveal it to the pack themselves.

"Hey don't worry man" Bucky said reassuringly while placing a hand on Gabriel's shoulder. "I don't think anyone has really noticed; just stay away from Persia and you'll be fine. I swear on my entire comic book collection that you have been after since infancy, that you and Vivian will be able to get used to the idea before the pack finds out."

Gabriel looked at him skeptically for a moment, until Bucky began to raise his right hand. "Scouts honor!" He said causing Gabriel to laugh.

"You got kicked out of scouts, dipshit."

"I know but it sounds promising, doesn't it?"

Gabriel punched Bucky's arm.

"You're such a loser Bucky." Gabriel laughed while Bucky rubbed his arm where Gabriel had wounded him; he hadn't punched him lightly. Despite both of them being well over eighteen they still tended to act like children at times.

"And that's why you love me like your own brother." Bucky laughed punching Gabriel back. Now both of them rubbed their arms and continued to sit on Gabriel's couch, changing the subject to something less complicated, baseball.

"That's the last of them." Esme said while slamming the trunk door. "We're all ready to move."

Vivian let out a sigh of relief. _Thank the freaking lord!_ She liked packing about as much as she liked being shot with a silver bullet. Vivian reached up to the sky with her arms in a cat-like stretch. "It's about damn time we've been packing all day."

"Well if someone didn't have so much stuff…" Esme teased causing Vivian to hit her lightly in the arm. Both of them laughed, their faces holding almost the exact same expressions. Vivian smiled warmly, and for the first time that day she could feel her bad mood disintegrating. She couldn't remember the last time that she and her mother had actually laughed together. The days since her dad had died had been filled with nothing but chaos; it was nice to be able to laugh now that all the mayhem was finally over. The two of them seemed to be finally coping with the loss of their former pack leader, maybe they were finally moving on.

Vivian's thoughts were interrupted by the growling sound of a motorcycle zooming into the driveway and coming to a complete stop in front of them.

"Hey ladies." Gabriel said sweetly while taking off his shiny red helmet.

"Hi Gabe." Esme sighed looking from her daughter to the ripped hotly standing in front of them.

"Hi Esme, hey Vivian."

Vivian nodded in response, while smiling like an idiot. She was so happy to see him.

"I was wondering if I could show Vivian something; if that would be ok with you, Esme, of course." Gabriel asked while sending a charming smile Vivian's way. The smile reminded Vivian of a time before, when Gabriel was being forceful with her after the fight for the new leader. She looked away, not liking the way he looked at her; like a piece of meat.

"I don't mind" Esme's eyes rested on Vivian, watching her reaction. "As long as it's ok with Vivian."

Even if Vivian didn't want to go with Gabriel, she knew that she had no choice. Once Esme was in matchmaker mood she would stop at nothing.

"It's fine." Vivian said her voice sounding soft, even to her own ears. Why was he looking at her like that?

"Well I guess I'll see you later." Esme said smiling. "Don't stay out too late." She warned, although Vivian could tell her warning was just for show. Esme didn't really care how long they stayed out, as long as the two of them were together.

"Thanks Esme." Gabriel smiled and for the first time turned his eyes to Vivian's mother. Esme smiled as well showing off her pearly white teeth. "You're welcome. I'll see you guys later."

Vivian's mother trotted up to the house and with a squeak of the screen door left them alone in the driveway.

"Hello." Gabriel said teasingly while handing Vivian the helmet. The fierce smile had vanished and had been replaced with the one she usually saw when they were alone. His gentle smile made her feel at ease.

"Hi." She giggled putting the helmet over her head. "So where are we going?" Vivian asked as the two of the climbed on to Gabriel's Harley. Gabriel laughed for a moment as if in on some kind of inside joke that Vivian had not heard.

"It's a surprise."

The drove for what seemed like hours, but Vivian didn't mind. She loved being able to wrap her arms around Gabriel while feeling the wind rush through her hair. She also didn't mind the intimate position they were able to be in without anyone else thinking anything of it. Vivian felt so safe with Gabriel with her. She sighed as she nuzzled her face further against his skin in order to take in his woodsy scent. This was heaven.

It hadn't really seemed like a three hour drive to Vivian, but that's how long it had taken for them to reach their destination. Gabriel's Harley slowly grazed into a long drive way that was completely surrounded by woods. It was too dark to really see where they were going since the sun had recently set and the thick leaves of the trees seemed to repeal all light from the road. The only light that Vivian could see was coming from the motorcycle's headlights that shone down on the black top.

"We're almost there!" Gabriel yelled so that Vivian could hear him. He wasn't off either. In only a matter of seconds a giant three story home came into view. Although it was too dark to see the details of the structure Vivian could tell that it was beautiful. It looked like an old Victorian house with a fenced in porch that wrapped around the front of the mosaic like house. It looked like something out of Jane Eyre.

The roar of the motorcycle's engine came to a stop and Gabriel quickly got off while making sure it was still balanced for Vivian.

"We're here." He smiled down at her; a wide grin on his face.

"Where is here, exactly?" Vivian got off of the motorcycle and took Gabriel's hand while they headed for the door.

"This is where we will be living for the next, so many years."

"The inn?"

"Yeah,"

Vivian smiled up at Gabriel and pushed open the front door. "I wanted you to see it, the way I have; before everyone gets here." The duo were now inside the dark home, well it _was_ dark until Gabriel flipped a switch and a bright light flooded the room.

"Whoa!" Vivian stared in awe as she stared at their new living room. The room was huge with a light wood floor, wall sized windows, and a monstrous fire place. Some of the furniture had already been moved in. The pack's white leather couch, matching love seat, and mahogany coffee table sat in the middle of the room all stylishly placed so that they all didn't face the same way, but could still see the big screened T.V. sitting in the corner. Vivian couldn't believe that this would be their new home and new business. She never wanted to leave.

"None of the walls are painted yet." Gabriel said noticing Vivian's glance toward the bare white walls. She stared up at him in confusion. "I wanted you to be the one to paint them." Gabriel's lips turned up at the corners in a cute grin. Vivian couldn't help but melt that had been so sweet of him. "I'm so glad! I can't wait." Vivian squealed while Gabriel grabbed her hand in order to lead her into the next room. There wasn't really a divider between the living room and the next room just a wall with an archway where a door should have been. The next room was in the far right side of the first floor. A giant medieval wooden table sat in the middle of the room with a lot of matching chairs with blood red cushioning. Vivian didn't need Gabriel to tell her what room this was; the dining room. Once again the walls were white, but Vivian knew exactly what color she would have to paint them; red to match the chairs.

Gabriel led Vivian through the rest of the first floor, to the massive kitchen in the back, the small library, and the spiral staircase. The house looked like a dream. Vivian couldn't believe it was theirs she felt more like she was visiting a five star hotel then her family's business. The two made their way upstairs to the second floor and to the last room on the floor. "There's something I want to show you." Gabriel said huskily as he opened the door. "Our room." Vivian couldn't believe the sight before her. The bedroom was beautiful. A king sized bed sat in the middle and across from it was a giant wooden dresser. The wall across from the doorway was just one giant window facing out towards the backyard and the giant stretch of woods. "Wow…" Vivian made her way towards the window. The view was just magnificent. There were no words that could describe it. Gabriel slowly followed, wrapping his arms around her waist. "This is a one way window, we can see out but from the outside it just looks like a really tinted window." Vivian laughed for a moment, if people could see from the outside that probably would have been a problem. The other wall had a huge walk in closet closed off by wooden doors and next to the dresser was yet another door leading into a huge, lavish bath room.

"So what do you think?" Gabriel asked placing some of Vivian's blonde hair behind one ear. "I love it. This place is absolutely perfect." Vivian sighed, inching her head towards Gabriel's and ensnaring his lips in a passionate kiss. "What do you say about christening our new room?" Gabriel joked huskily and leaning down to trace the contour of Vivian's neck with his lips. "Fine by me." She laughed and Gabriel pushed her gently down on the bed. Gabriel's hands traveled down Vivian's body while they kissed. Vivian wrapped her hands in Gabriel's hair and pulled him closer to her. Gabriel's hands began to travel up Vivian's shirt, feeling the soft skin hiding beneath. She moaned into his mouth, Vivian loved the feeling of his fingers against her skin. Before she even knew how, both of them were shirtless and slowly exploring more of each other. That is until a vibrant ring filled the air and caused the two of them to fall off the bed in surprise. _'Way to ruin the moment technology.'_

Gabriel's cell phone continued to ring from the dresser, demanding that he answer it. With a sigh Gabriel got off up the floor and flipped it open.

"Hello?"

Vivian sat on the bed while listening to the muffled voice on the other side of the phone. She couldn't quite make out who they were or what they were saying, but who ever they were she was going to kill them.

"Ok, I'm on my way." Vivian heard her mate say right before he closed his phone.

"We have to go."

* * *

This chapter was also finished in July...

**A/N:** Thank you for reading! I hope it wasn't as bad as I believe it is. I'm really trying to get these chapters done for you guys. This chapter took me forever since my heart wasn't really in this one. I actually kind of dreaded writing it, but I knew it must be done. Thank you guys so much for being soooo patient with me!

Please R&R!

Love Always,

Alice


	4. Birthright

**Author's Note:** I decided to add this chapter in so my plot could make a little more sense. So yeah... Anyway I hope you guys enjoy it. I'm really working hard on these and I know its taking me forever but would you rather have chapters that are thought through and edited more then once or a bunch of chapters that are poorly written? I must thank you guys for all your support. You keep me going! Enjoy! I decided to change this stories status to Mature, because of the language. I'm still debating whether or not to make some of the Gabrial and Vivian parts into more detail, if you know what I mean. Please tell me what you think?

_**Chapter 4: Birthright**_

The couple rode home on Gabriel's Harley in silence. Vivian had been quite disappointed with how their beautiful evening had ended up, but after Gabriel had told her about the phone call she had to agree that they needed to get home immediately. Vivian replayed what he had said over in her mind while the wind whipped her long hair into the air.

_"We have to go." Gabriel said grabbing his shirt and pulling it over his head, covering his beautifully sculpted chest. Vivian followed his actions, but still held a confused expression. What had just happened? First they had been simply enjoying their evening and then the next it had ended up with Gabriel in a rush to get home. Who had been on that damn phone?_

_"Who was that?" She asked following Gabriel to the door. Gabriel sighed and turned to face her. "That was Bucky on the phone. A very important object has been stolen from Persia."_

_Vivian gasped. Why would someone want to steal one of the pack's ancient belongings from Persia? Persia was the 'keeper' of sorts in the pack. She held all of the books written by the pack's ancestors, she held ancient jewelry and artifacts that were thought to be important to the pack, but to anyone else they would just be lousy antiques. They wouldn't even be worth more then a couple dollars at a pawn shop, so why go to all the trouble to steal one of them? Vivian just couldn't understand why anyone would want them. She didn't really even care about them herself even though they were supposed to be important. She never understood why they even kept them. Sure they were a piece of the pack's history and all, but still the pack never used them so why keep them? _

_Gabriel gave Vivian an apologetic smile as she finally managed to pull her last article of clothing back on. "I'm sorry our evening was ruined. I wanted everything to be perfect for you." Gabriel said while wrapping his arms around the golden haired beauty. _

_"You have nothing to be sorry about. This evening was perfect even if it was short lived it's the thought that counts anyway." She reassured him, giving him a quick peck on the lips._

_"I promise I'll make it up to you." He suddenly said quite seductively. Vivian giggled teasingly. "Don't wag your tail just yet wolf boy, we have our first pack crisis to deal with." _

_"I still don't understand why we keep that junk around." He muttered while leading Vivian through the inn. Vivian smiled. It seemed she wasn't the only one who thought the pack antiques were nothing but junk._

The engine of the Harley was suddenly turned off as the two parked in Rudy's driveway. Looking around at all the cars it seemed that everyone had arrived at their meeting place. 'It must have been one hell of an antique.' Vivian thought as Gabriel gently guided her to the living room where everyone in the pack was waiting.

"I think we need to hunt down the thief." A very angry Lucian exclaimed to some of the pack members. Gabriel and Vivian's arrival had seemed to have gone unnoticed. Apparently they had walked in, in the middle of a debate. "They couldn't have gotten far, all we have to do is track down their scent and they'll be as good as ours."

Persia laughed; her long curls of white and gray hair bouncing as she did. "You old fool, don't you think we tried that. I'm telling you there was no trace of a scent. It's as if the item just vanished into thin air!"

"An inanimate object cannot just vanish into thin air Persia! It's completely illogical."

"If it's so illogical Lucian, then please explain to me why there was no scent in my house and one of the pack possessions was missing. I am telling you it was the work of someone higher up. This person knew what the hell they were doing; no human in their right mind would steal one of our articles. It would look just like some cheap antique that would be worth almost nothing. It had to be another Loupe Garou, and a damn well talented one at that."

Lucian scowled at Persia's statement there was absolutely nothing he could say in response. She did have a point, why would some human want a worthless piece of history? What puzzled Vivian the most was that there had been no scent. Even a loupe garou who knew what they were doing had a scent. Hell, everything had a scent, even objects that were odorless to humans, such as water, had a scent for them. Someone could not just walk in and _not_ have a scent.

"Maybe we should ask our leader what to do." Bucky said in response, turning his attention towards Vivian and Gabriel. Everyone followed in silence, their eyes now on Gabriel. Vivian took this opportunity to slip away and quickly sat down next to her mom on the comfy couch. "What exactly was stolen, Persia?" Gabriel asked while crossing his arms across his chest. Vivian noticed he seemed different again. He was back down to business and the cocky serious leader had returned, much to Vivian's dismay.

"If you must know it was someone's birthright." Persia said sullenly. Vivian couldn't help but gasp. Of course everyone else had prior knowledge of this so no one except her was surprised. A Birthright was an article of blessing bestowed upon a member of the pack when they were born.

Of course it really held no significance through their lives, it was just an object after all, but it was like someone taking another's birth certificate, or first baby blanket. In their particular pack it was a ward against evil, an amulet per say. Everyone had been granted one upon their birth if they were born into the pack.

The amulets tended to have the pack's crest on it and in ancient legend it was said that these amulets are what protect the owner from magical harm. _What ever the hell that was._ Of course the ancient legends were only believed by the elders of the pack such as Persia and Rudy, to the rest of the pack including Vivian the birthrights were nothing more then a family crest, an inanimate object that technically had no useful purpose. It really wasn't a big deal.

"Whose birthright was it?" Vivian asked innocently from her seat; while twirling some of her hair between her fingers. Persia looked up at her in shame. "It was yours Vivian."

Everyone turned to stare at her, Vivian didn't know what to say. Why would someone want to steal her birthright? Even though she had not found any significance in her crest before, for some odd reason Vivian felt as if she had been slapped in the face. Someone had taken _her_ first birthday present, _her_ identity; the bastards! Vivian couldn't help but let a low growl emit from her chest. If they ever found out who stole her birthright, _oh_ there would be hell to pay. Vivian would make sure of that. No one stole from her and got away with it.

"I don't see why it matters it's just a stupid birthright after all. It's not like its important or anything." Finn said with a smirk on his face. Oh how Vivian would have loved to wipe that smirk off his stupid face at that moment! Everyone else just ignored him.

"What do you think we should do about this Gabriel?" Persia asked, interrupting Vivian's plots for revenge. Vivian's emerald eyes looked up to Gabe's, hoping there would be some kind of answer for her.

"I don't know." He sighed. "There was no scent so we can't track them down, and yet it is a birthright. We should at least investigate a little further. We must try to pick up anything that could lead us to the perpetrator before we leave tomorrow. Other then that there really is nothing we can do." The pack nodded, Gabriel was right and they all knew it.

"Well let's check it out some more." Bucky stated while rising from his seat. Lucian, Willem, Tomas, and Gregory followed his lead.

"We'll help out too Gabriel." Willem said softly. Gabriel just nodded.

"Ok so us six are going to check things out, if we find anything we'll be sure to come immediately." And with one last look at Vivian Gabriel lead the other five out the door and into the night.

Oo0ooOOOOOoo0oO

The morning sun flew in through Vivian's open window brightening her room with a brilliant glow. Vivian lay in bed staring at the ceiling. She had been awake for almost an hour now, but couldn't bring herself to officially get up. It had been a long night. The men had searched for a couple hours and yet had found nothing.

It was like Persia had said the scent had _'vanished into thin air'_. Vivian guessed it didn't matter. Finn had been right when he had said it wasn't very important, she shouldn't have even gotten angry in the first place. It was just a stupid token after all. While swiping a few strands of hair out of her face Vivian decided she didn't care, her birthright had been stolen but it wasn't the end of the world.

"Vivian?" she heard her mother call. "Vivie baby, it's almost time to leave."

"Ok!" Vivian yelled down so Esme could hear her and swiftly got out of bed. It didn't take very long for her to get ready, considering she had already laid out the outfit she was going to wear on her door knob and the empty room made it convenient to find the necessities such as deodorant and her hairbrush that she had left out.

Gazing around her room it was almost depressing for Vivian. The only remnant of Vivian's stay seemed to be the giant wall painting that stayed like it was carved into the wall itself. Rudy's guest bed and dresser remained as well, but it didn't feel like her room anymore.

Gathering the rest of her belongings Vivian gazed around the room one last time before closing the door behind her.

After quickly scarfing down some coffee and a bagel Vivian, Tomas, and Esme said goodbye to Rudy. As much as she hated to admit it Vivian would miss the old man that reminded her so much of her father. Rudy came over and wrapped his arms around her. "I'm going to miss you Viv. I'm sure you'll be fine, you're a smart girl, so please don't do anything stupid."

"I promise." Vivian laughed as Rudy kissed her forehead. "Take care, you guys!" He yelled as the three of them got in the car and began there four hour journey to their new home.

Vivian stared out the window as they passed through town; this place had so many memories for her, even if most of them were horrible ones.

They passed the school where she had met Aiden and his friends; then they passed the park where she had first kissed Gabriel in order to make Aiden jealous; of course Gabriel had seen right through that. Vivian almost laughed at the memory.

A couple minutes later they were driving down a familiar street that Vivian had been down hundreds of time since arriving.

"Tomas can you pull in here? I just want to say goodbye to everyone." Esme said pointing over to Tooley's bar. "Of course baby doll. I'll even come in with you."

Vivian grimaced at that. Had he seriously just called her mom that? Gross!

"You wanna come in too Viv?" Esme asked as she and Tomas got out of the car. "No thanks. I think I'll get out though." Vivian knew they had at least a four hour trip there with out stop, she decided that it would be smart to stretch her legs every chance she got.

"Ok we'll be back in a few." And with that the two of them ventured into the bar, leaving Vivian to walk around the small parking lot. She sighed. Esme always took way too long to say goodbye to people, she knew they'd be there for at least a half and hour before Esme would be willing to leave. After about fifteen minutes of walking down the sidewalk and back again Vivian decided to sit down on the curb in front of Tooley's and placed her head on her knees in a pout.

She had nothing to do but watch as motorcyclists ventured into the parking lot on their fearsome Harley's, but it just made Vivian want to see Gabriel all the more.

"_I have to go on before everyone else. They need to know who is where and what is what." Gabriel had said giving Vivian one last kiss before trotting down the driveway like a wounded pony. "I promise I'll make it up to you." He yelled as his motorcycle roared to life and backed out of the driveway. Vivian had just stood there on Rudy's front porch with a longing expression. If they had told people about them, she could have ridden with him…_

"Vivian?" A boy's voice asked. Looking up towards the voice she froze.

"Aiden?"

"Yeah it's me."

Vivian was in complete shock, she was sure the poor boy wanted absolutely nothing to do with her, not after what had happened only about two weeks ago. Why would he talk to her? He knew what she was; Aiden had been terrified of what she was. So why would he even approach her after being so horrified before.

"What are you doing here?" Vivian huffed; she wasn't at all pleased about his sudden appearance.

Aiden sat down next to her on the curb. She noticed that his face seemed weary, as if he hadn't been getting enough sleep. Dark purple circles had hidden under his eyes and his normally beautiful eyes seemed to be glazed over. "I just wanted to give you something." He said handing her the same silver pentagram necklace he had given to Kelly. Vivian remembered hers had been made into a lethal silver bullet. "Well I don't want it Aiden. Give it back to your slutty girlfriend." She yelled throwing it back at him.

"I don't care about Kelly, Vivian. It's you I want! I've always wanted you. You're perfect even for a werewolf."

"I'm taken Aiden. I already have someone else and he's a million times better then some pathetic human who tried to "off" his girlfriend just because he found out she was some kind of mythical creature."

Aiden's expression suddenly turned lethal as he grabbed her arm like a wild beast. "I don't care what kind of man your guy is. You will be mine, whether you like it or not. You've always been mine." Vivian froze for a moment; this person sitting next to her wasn't the Aiden she had known.

This Aiden was crazy, he had gone absolutely insane. Aiden grabbed her hand forcefully and before she had time to withdraw it he slammed the pentagram into the palm of her hand, cutting her skin open with sheer force. Vivian screamed in pain.

"That's silver you fucking idiot!" She cradled her hand against her chest and stood up. Her hand felt as if it were on fire.

"You will be mine Viv. If it's the last thing I do."

"I won't ever be yours. I don't date weak, ugly monsters trying to kill me." Vivian's voice probably would have sent any other human running; her voice had been dripping with venom, but Aiden didn't run. The stupid boy sat there with a normal expression on his face. It was as if nothing had happened.

"I want you for myself Vivian." He said once more, but Vivian wasn't having any of it. She forcefully threw the poisons necklace back in his face.

"Well you can suck it. You'll never have me. I would die before that would happen. Some pathetic human can't scare me off and you certainly can't have me." And with that she walked inside, leaving Aiden in the parking lot; the bloody pentagram still cradled in his hands like a fragile piece of glass that would break from the tiniest impact.

"I will have you." He whispered to himself while standing up.

"You're mine Vivian, you always were."

* * *

A/N: Creepy? Lol I think so. Anyway I hope I'm doing an ok job. Please feel free to critique but if you do make sure there is a point so I can work off of it; don't just say "ew horrible." Say why, pretty please. Other nice reviews are welcome too! I swear if it weren't for you guys I would have quit writing this a million years ago, but thanks to the constant 'Please update!' I have been motivated enough to continue. Thanks for everyone's support!

Please R&R

Love Always, Alice Carmina


	5. Arrival

**A/N:** Yet another chapter I've finished re-editing. I'm currently working on the next one and soon there will be a completely new chapter so I can continue the story. Please bare with me and I hope you guys aren't too disappointed. I really am trying. I hope you like this chapter.

**Chapter 5: Arrival**

Vivian stormed into Tooley's. She couldn't understand what had just happened. Her body felt surprisingly shaky, not out of anger like she believed it should have been, but of fear. Aiden was human; that was a given, but something inside Vivian had screamed the whole time they had been fighting.

Vivian's instincts had been telling her to run, to get as far away from him as she could. Not only that, but she couldn't understand why she had gotten so angry just with seeing him again. They had left on a kind of good note, hadn't they? Vivian had saved him from her pack, and he had said that he was sorry.

Hell, he had almost cried! So how could they have started another conversation with so much tension that Vivian felt horrified just being in the same vicinity that Aiden was in. Whether or not she would like to admit it to herself, Aiden had scared the shit out of her.

Vivian leaned against of wall for a moment taking in a deep breath and closed her eyes in order to calm her accelerating heart beat.

"You will never see him again." She told herself. "Gabriel won't let him near you."

Vivian sighed and opened her eyes again, noticing that she was being watched by almost five tables in the bar.

'_Yeah talking to your self in a bar, in front of people, probably wasn't such a good idea._' She thought.

Embarrassed, Vivian turned her head towards the onlookers that were staring at her with bewildered expressions and with as much force as possible she painted one of the most terrifying expressions on to her beautiful face. Immediately she could read the panic on their faces as they glanced back down to their food or started up an innocent conversation with their companions.

_'Serves them right'_

Vivian held her head up high as she made her way through the crowds of people and towards Esme and Tomas's location. Just as Vivian had suspected Esme was now in deep conversation with one of her fellow waitresses.

"Yeah I've had that ass before, just don't pay attention to anything he says. That senile old bag doesn't know what the hell he's talking about. I swear some costumers are just so inconsiderate." Esme said disgusted, turning to gaze at Vivian the moment she tugged on her shirt.

"I think we should go mom. Are you almost done?"

"Yeah, I guess so."

Vivian's mom eyed her suspiciously, but made no comment as she rushed into the kitchen, saying goodbye to her coworker so she could quickly say good bye to Tooley. Tomas and Vivian stood in silence and waited for almost twenty minutes for Esme to come back out again, but sure enough she stepped out of the kitchen with tears spilling out of her emerald eyes.

"Let's go." She said with a small smile. Vivian could tell that her mother was going to miss Maryland, even if they hadn't lived there very long; the expression in Esme's eyes told her that she was a lot more upset then she let on. Gently, Tomas wrapped his arm around Esme's shoulder, giving her a comforting smile; Vivian's mom smiled back, causing Vivian to look away.

She felt as if she would be intruding on a major intimate moment if she continued to look. The look in her parent's eyes just felt so powerful that she couldn't help, but look away, it was almost like walking in on a couple while they were making love; it was just too intense to be able to stare.

The trio made their way to car and with a quick swish of her head, Vivian searched around the parking lot with her eyes. She sighed in relief, it seemed Aiden was no where to be found

'_Thank god'_

"Vivian come on." She heard her mother call and quickly she made her way over to the car. Vivian was ready to say goodbye to Maryland, this was her past and hopefully her future would be absolutely nothing like this.

The car ride to Vermont had been an extremely long one for Vivian. Not only had she been stuck listening to crappy folk music – Tomas's favorite-, but she had to deal with Esme and Tomas's constant flirty-touchy-feely shit through out the whole ride. It was enough to make her want to puke. She had almost thanked the lord the moment she had drifted off to sleep although her sleep was not as blissful as she would have suspected.

_Vivian opened her eyes; she was near the place where Aiden had shot her. A gray sky loomed overhead and as Vivian looked down she couldn't help but notice the expensive looking white dress she was wearing. She looked around the dull land looking for someone, for anyone. "Vivian!" She heard someone call, and turned sharply to answer. _

"_Who's there?" _

"_Vivian!"_

"_Who are you!?"_

_And out of the mist came a tall strong figure that bumped into her hard, causing her to fall to the ground and landing gracefully on her bottom. _

_Vivian looked up to see an all to familiar face. _

"_Aiden….Why are you here?"_

_She asked looking up into his cute green eyes. There eyes held for a moment before Aiden quickly pulled out his father's gun and pointed it at her heart._

"_I've come to release you Vivian…I've come to release you from the monster you are!" Aiden's face held a dark expression, one Vivian had never seen before on the cheerful and peaceful Aiden. They sat like that for what seemed like an eternity, just staring at each other. Vivian couldn't help but notice as Aiden's eyes slowly switched to red. Aiden cocked the gun. "Don't do it!" _

"_Vivian…I'm sorry." He said expressionless, pulling the trigger. A searing pain filled Vivian's chest, she was being smothered by the pain. _

_She put a hand to her chest blood covered her chest, the red liquid like goo oozed right through the white dress, causing the top to stain in her blood. Vivian's eyes filled with tears as she felt like it was harder to breathe. "_

_If I can't have you Vivie…No one will." Aiden said, disappearing through the mist, the very same way he had come. _

_As Vivian lay on her back, her mind secretly wanting death she looked up to the sky to see a figure's red eyes staring down at her. The man's mouth curved into a grimace. _

_A black hat covered his head, and a knife was being swung back in forth in the man's right hand. _

_Vivian gasped; it was the man from the sign. _

_She tried to scream but nothing came out, only more blood. _

_The man smiled brighter. _

_And in a dark voice she heard him say _

"_Her blood will do, master"_

Vivian woke with a start, her eyes almost bulging out as she gasped for air. She was no longer in the car, but in a dark room.

Vivian looked around the room panicked.

Where the hell was she?

She stood up from the bed, slowly making her way to the door.

Her head pounded like she had hit a brick wall straight on at 90mph.

Slowly stumbling to the door, she put a hand to her head. Why did it hurt so terribly?

She opened the door, to a wood floored hallway. Pictures hung on the wall.

The darkness of the hallway made it hard to see them, but Vivian could still make out one that stood out.

It was of a man she recognized, although she couldn't clearly see his face.

Vivian turned her head sharply as she heard the sound of another door opening.

Out came another figure she recognized.

"Willem?" She said her head pounding from the sharp movement.

Dizziness over took her and she had to place her hand on the wall for balance. Willem turned from her and looked toward the steps.

"Hey! Gabriel Vivian's up." Willem yelled to no one. In a split second Gabriel stood in front of her.

Gabriel put his hands to her face. "Hey Sleepy head, how was the ride?" He asked cupping her face with his hands.

Vivian looked around for Willem, but he had slipped out of the hallway after Gabe had made his entrance.

Vivian couldn't help but love Willem for letting her and Gabe have some privacy unlike the other three boys who wouldn't have been hollering had they been there. "It was ok." Vivian yawned.

It was so nice to see Gabriel, what ever funk she had been in from her dream had completely vanished into a new ecstasy. "I'm a little dizzy though, can we sit down?" Vivian bit her lip in a pouty gesture, so he would give consent.

"Anything for you darling." He said playfully, picking her up bridal style and bringing her back to the room she had awaken in.

Gabriel set her on the bed and flipped on the light switch to reveal the beautiful bedroom she had seen the night before.

On the wooden floor, stacked near the old wooden dresser were boxes of her stuff she had brought in her mom's car.

Gabriel sat down next to her and began to rub her temples.

"I'm sorry we didn't wake you up when you got here." Gabriel said gently.

"You just looked so cute when you were asleep, so we brought you up here. I'm sorry I scared you."

"You didn't scare me."

"Vivie, baby, your heart was beating a thousand miles a minuet and I bet its cause you didn't know where you were. I really should have woken you up." Gabriel kissed Vivian's forehead with the lightest amount of pressure, brushing a piece of stray blonde hair away from her face.

"You slept for a really long time; I bet that's why you're a little shaken up." He said looking into her eyes.

"I guess… I missed you." Vivian said pulling his hands around her waist, a seductive smile dancing across her lips.

"I bet you did." Gabriel pushed her down to the mattress pressing his body down on hers. He pulled her lips to his in a hard kiss that caused Vivian to gasp in the mists of it.

"You won't be so cocky when I get through with you." Vivian laughed pushing him off of her and pushing him back down so she could be in control.

She was queen bitch after all she deserved to be in control over the alpha sometimes.

She began to trail kisses from his forehead, down to his nose.

Teasing him, Vivian avoided Gabriel's lips with a sweet torture of kisses down his jaw line and back up to his ear where she gently nibbled on his earlobe. Straddling over him, she lifted up his shirt which Gabriel was happy to raise his hands for.

Throwing it to the floor, Vivian began to kiss the new found skin. Moving down his neck she reached the point she had been looking for.

Lightly she licked the mark she had given him the night they had become mates, and rather possessively she thought of him as hers, no other female could touch him as long as her mark stayed on his skin.

Although the marks wouldn't stay forever, Vivian knew she could fix that when the time came and mark him all over again.

She moved up to Gabriel's face once again, staring into his crystal blue eyes, her finger gently placed across his lips.

"I love you." She whispered in his ear. Gabriel smiled at her voice. "I love you to." And with that Vivian captured her mate's lips with hers in a passionate kiss.

Somewhere in the middle of the kiss Gabriel had gained control and now lay on top, pushing her into the deep oblivion of the mattress. His kisses were like sweet candy and all Vivian wanted to do was taste more.

Gabriel licked her lips, asking for entrance which Vivian gladly gave.

Their tongues danced together, and Vivian was surprised at the deep moan that came from her throat, as they seemed to become closer by the minuet. Vivian wanted to changed, she could feel her blood singing in her veins, but regardless she knew that if she changed she probably wouldn't be able to go through with it.

Gabriel lifted up Vivian's tank top, trying to get it over her head.

He couldn't help but smile as he heard Vivian whimper at the loss of his lips. The moment the shirt came off of Vivian's head their lips were met once more.

Gabriel trailed kisses down her neck, to her chest causing shivers to run up and down Vivian's spine.

As Gabriel grazed his mark on her, Vivian couldn't help but feel a rush of wholeness over come her, a spark of love.

As she looked down at her lover she noticed his hair had become wild, his face rugged, and that his finger nails had grown into claws. Vivian couldn't help but wonder what she looked like. But at the moment it didn't really matter to her.

Gabriel's lips met hers once more.

**00:-:00**

After a few moments Gabriel laid down beside his mate. They were both worn out and breathing hard. Vivian laughed. "I hope no one heard us."

"They're all supposed to be out running." Gabriel said wrapping his arms around her.

Vivian's head lay on his chest as Gabriel softly stroked her long, silky golden hair.

"You haven't told anyone, have you?" She asked closing her eyes. "No, I haven't. Have you."

"No, although Esme…I mean mom keeps asking me how I changed back. I kinda think she knows already or at least she's close to guessing." Gabriel laughed tiredly

"Mothers always seem to know everything."

"Not everything…" Vivian voice was solemn as she remembered how her mom never knew of how bad she really missed her dad, of how alone she felt when they had moved, no her mother never knew any of that.

"Maybe not, but that's what I'm here for." Gabriel smiled, as he kissed the top of her head. Vivian yawned.

"Goodnight." She said wrapping her arms around Gabriel's waist.

"Goodnight babe."

The duo fell into a peaceful sleep in each other's embrace. As long as they had each other, both felt like they could take on the world.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading. I know this chapter was short, but I thought my old chapter for this was good enough and added the ending back in. Please R&R!

Love Always- Alice Carmina


	6. Interrupted

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Blood and Chocolate or its characters, but I do own my original characters that I made up for this story so please don't take them or my story.

**Authors Note:** Finally! Another edit! Just one more chapter to edit and the new stuff will start coming in! Just wondering should I make this story M? I mean there will be no lemons, but from what you've read do you think this would be more appropriate as M or should I keep it as T? You decided. I hope you like this re-vamped chapter!

**Chapter 6: Interrupted**

The morning sun flew in from the window, filling the master bedroom with a warm bright light that would mark this as a beautiful day.

Gabriel was the first to open his eyes.

As his crystal blue orbs gazed around the room he realized it was finally a new day and time to continue repairs on the vacant inn. It had been almost two weeks since moving into the beautiful inn and repairs had been quite slow.

Who knew that a four story house could have so many problems? Vivian had been painting like crazy since they had arrived and the others had addressed the other problems such as the leaky roof and the destroyed windows in some of the rooms, not to mention setting up their own cottages that were placed strategically on the property.

The only people actually living in the inn were Vivian, Gabriel, Esme, Tomas, Ulf, and Willem; the two of them had decided to be roommates instead of Willem staying with his parents.

With a yawn he stretched his arms as far as he could, to shake the feeling of grogginess that sleep had gladly left to him.

Something warm lay against him, nuzzling his chest with the lightest and most innocent of touches. Looking down at his bare chest he saw the most beautiful sight.

A naked Vivian lay limp and asleep across his torso, her arms carelessly wrapped around his waist as the silky white sheets covered both their bottom halves.

A smile crossed his lips at the sight of the golden haired goddess before him.

She really was as beautiful as she was stubborn, even in her sleep. Gabriel wrapped his arms around her and lightly kissed the top of her head wishing they could stay like this forever.

Gazing down at her perfect form he couldn't help but enjoy the sight of her luscious curves, and her thin and strong structure.

She was perfect and even though she belonged to him something deep down still felt the need to win her over.

In his trance his hands wandered down to her soft middle, stopping his thoughts completely.

A strange longing overcame him; he couldn't help but wish for himself and Vivian to have a baby. A bigger smile danced across his features at the thought of Vivian with a big round belly.

She may have been stubborn and at times bitchy, but she would still make a good mother in Gabriel's mind.

Although the two lovers would have less time together he couldn't wait till the two of them could adventure into the realm of parenthood. It would be a mixture of them both put together into one person; it surely would be a spectacular thing to behold.

But no matter how much he wanted them to have children he wouldn't pressure her, he would wait until she was ready.

Gabriel was so wrapped up in his own thoughts he didn't even notice when his sleeping beauty's eyes opened and her hold tightened around his waist.

Vivian gazed up at her mate with a smile of relief.

"It was only a nightmare." She thought as she noticed his lost expression.

He was so cute, like a lost puppy. She raised her lips to his cheek, kissing it lightly and bringing him to realization of her consciousness.

Moving her lips from Gabriel's soft cheek, Vivian began to nip at his earlobe affectionately.

"Morning." She whispered teasingly in his ear. Gabriel captured hold of her face in his hands and brought her soft lips to his own.

"Good morning babe." They smiled at each other for a long moment. "We should probably get up." Gabriel sighed never leaving Vivian's gaze. "Not yet we don't."

"We need to start the repairs on the inn, Viv."

"The inn can wait." Vivian protested wrapping her arms tighter around Gabriel's waist.

"We have to do something Vivie."

"I have an idea…" Vivian smirked playfully up at her mate. Gabriel laughed.

"I never thought I'd say this, but no. Babe, we need to get up." Vivian began to nibble on Gabriel's neck.

"Or we could do this…" Their lips locked for moment.

"I guess the inn can wait a little longer." Gabriel sighed in defeat and kissed Vivian once more. Both their hearts pounded in their chests, in a perfect rhythm.

**BAM**

The bed room door swung open and in came Ulf, to busy looking at a piece of paper to notice the couple in bed.

Startled the two jumped causing a naked Vivian to fall to the floor.

"Ulf! What the hell!" Vivian hissed trying to cover herself by pulling her legs tighter to her chest.

"AH. Oh my god I'm so sorry!" Ulf's face turned bright red as he looked away in horror.

"Hey what's all the commotion?" Voices from the hallway yelled, and soon Vivian could see four more heads pop into the door frame. All at once Willem, Finn, Esme, and Gregory looked away howling with laughter.

"It's about damn time, you two." Esme said while the five laughed hysterically in the door way.

Gabriel stood, the blanket still covering him and went over to where Vivian sat, beet red on the wood floor. He still looked immensely strong even though his waist was wrapped in flower printed white sheets.

"Out!" He yelled in a demanding voice, the five of them suddenly got quiet and walked out, closing the door behind them. Gabriel looked down at a mortified Vivian.

"I'm sorry." He laughed helping her up from the floor.

"So much for them not knowing…" Vivian sighed starting to laugh at her embarrassment.

"I think we should get up now."

"You know what…I think your right."

----------------------

The two quickly got dressed in old clothes, Vivian putting her hair in a ponytail and her body in a blue t-shirt and an old pair of overalls, while Gabriel put on some old holey jeans and a red t-shirt that made Vivian lick her lips in amazement at how they showed off his perfect abs and made their way to the kitchen.

Howls of laughter met their ears as they walked in. Everyone was sitting around the kitchen, either sitting at the table or leaning against the beautifully tiled counter top. Vivian felt the rush to her cheeks. She was pretty sure everyone in the room had just been informed on her and Gabriel's indisposed condition this morning the five and her mother weren't exactly known for their secret keeping.

"Well now it's official." Aunt Persia said raising her glass of orange juice, trying to save Gabriel and Vivian from more embarrassment, although it just made it worse. Vivian had never felt so embarrassed; why couldn't people just mind their own damn business?

"To our new official alphas!" Persia cheered the rest following in a wave of cheers.

Vivian glared furiously at the five that had exchanged teasing glances.

Gabriel walked up to the head of the table so he was in front of everyone.

"Today we need to start renovations on the inn, and then tonight we'll go for our official run." Gabriel's voice was authoritive in a way that sounded nice, but also frightening to Vivian, she may have seen his defenses down before, but there was no doubt in her mind that the Gabriel she knew when she had him all to herself was completely different to the Gabriel that stood before her at the moment.

At the moment he was their leader and no one dared to disobey not even her.

"After breakfast we get to work."

Everyone nodded their heads to his command and continued eating.

Breakfast hadn't lasted very long, since the atmosphere had still been awkward. Vivian was a bit too overly excited to get out of the kitchen and on to some work. She was thankful for any excuse to get out of the tense silence that had swallowed up the breakfast table.

After changing into some overalls and a blue t-shirt she got to work with the painting. Vivian began to get lost in the mixtures of different colors as she quickly finished the living room and the kitchen. She had even taken the time to draw small intricate designs above the counter tops.

She had moved on to finish the family room and begin on the dining room when Gabriel walked in taking his break to check up on his beautiful mate. Gabriel stood in awe at all the work she had accomplished in less than seven hours.

She was a machine when it came to painting. He could tell by the way some of the small designs she had drawn that she had put as much as she could into her job. A smile crept across his lips at the thought.

That was how he found her in the dining room.

The walls had been painted a brilliant red color and Vivian was currently drawing black vines close to the ceiling, making it look more beautiful in Gabriel's opinion, but then again he wasn't exactly looking at the walls.

A cute expression was plain on Vivian's features while her long blonde ponytail swung with her movement on the wooden chair she was standing on. She reminded Gabriel of a cute little terrier determined to look fierce, but ending up still looking cute.

Vivian was so absorbed in her work that she didn't notice as he crept up behind her and tugged on her ponytail. Breaking her concentration and scaring her half to death Vivian jumped falling off of the wooden chair.

A piercing scream left her lips as she braced herself for the wooden floor, but Gabriel interceded breaking her fall and scooping her up bridal style.

"Hello beautiful." Gabriel smiled looking down at a startled Vivian. Getting over her shock Vivian hit him in the arm.

"What the hell! You scared me half to death!"

Gabriel chuckled. "I couldn't help it, you looked too cute."

Vivian rolled her eyes. She couldn't comprehend how in the world she could possibly look cute; she had paint all over herself, including some in her hair.

"You have to be kidding"

"No actually I'm quite serious." Vivian let out a small laugh at Gabriel's expression, he didn't look serious at all in fact he looked quite amused.

"Whatever."

"No," Gabriel's features immediately turned serious and Vivian couldn't help, but feel mesmerized. "I am serious. You look absolutely beautiful."

Gabriel slowly lowered his head to hers lightly brushing her lips with his. Completely caught off guard Vivian almost didn't respond when Gabriel kissed her, but slowly complied feeling his soft lips move against hers.

Painting forgotten, Gabriel nipped at Vivian's lips lustfully asking for entrance which she gladly acquiesced to.

His warm tongue wisped into Vivian's mouth exploring all he could of her wet cavern.

Vivian gasped as he depend the kiss and she wrapped her arms around in his neck, hoping to draw him in even more. Gabriel was tempted do more then kiss. He wanted to let his lips wander down her body, taking in every inch of her. He wanted to take her to their bedroom and…

"Hey Gabe!" The two jumped at the sound of Willem's voice coming from the next room over. Gabriel groaned in frustration. _'Interrupted again!'_

"Hey I think it's… oh sorry." Willem said apologetically as he entered the dining room to see the two lovers in an intimate embrace. Vivian's cheeks turned scarlet.

"Um… I can come back…" Willem said uncomfortably trying to escape the awkward atmosphere in the dining room.

"No that's ok Willem. What did you want?" Gabriel sighed setting Vivian down. He was using almost all of his strength not to strangle to the poor kid who had walked in on them making out.

"I was just coming to tell you that it's time for the run. Everyone is ready and waiting for you two outside."

Gabriel nodded. "Thank you Willem." Willem nodded in return a look of relief washing over his boy like face as he was finally able to leave the room.

Vivian turned to the window in confusing. It was sunset all ready? She couldn't believe how much of the day had gone by while she had been painting. It was almost over. She glanced up at her mate waiting for his command. Gabriel gave her a reassuring smile and grabbed her hand.

"Don't worry. We'll be able to pick up where we left off." He said huskily giving her a quick kiss.

"Come on, it's time to run." Gabriel said quickly pulling her along with him to the backyard.

When they arrived Vivian realized Willem hadn't been kidding. The entire pack stood near the entrance of the woods, some wearing clothes and others not. No one had transformed yet. They were all waiting for Gabriel's word. Gabriel stepped up wandering to the head of the pack and signaling them to form a line.

"No one is to leave the line, until we are finished going over the grounds, is that clear!?" Gabriel's booming voice sounded all the way to the back of the line where Lucian now stood as a guard for the back of the pack. Everyone in line nodded their heads in unison, all ready to obey their leader.

"Good lets go."

The pack immediately changed into their pelts, the full moon glowing overhead and shining on their newly shown fur.

And then under the moon's watchful eye they began to run.

The thrill raced through Vivian in a sudden burst of adrenaline.

It was so nice to run openly again. For a moment she almost considered passing up Gabriel, but thought against it when his eyes sent her a wicked glare of protest.

She hated being kept in lines and he knew that.

Vivian especially hated the runs when she was little. All the adults had kept their eyes on her which had never allowed her to have even a moment of peace; it was customary for the older pack members to watch the younger ones in order to make sure they were safe. But it was different now. Now she was the one who would have to pay attention to the rest.

They ran in a line for what seemed like hours to Vivian, she was desperate to break free, and finally her wish was realized when they came at last to the edge of the property. All the loupe garou sat in silence, waiting for instruction from their alpha.

Everyone's eyes held a glitter of excitement, a wild hint of lusting to run free and with a nod of his head everyone went their own separate ways, desperate to search for themselves. Vivian included.

She ran like the devil himself was at her tail ready to pounce upon her at any second.

_"Freedom at last."_ She wanted to squeal, in to the cool night air. The wind rushed across her face, her breath showing in the cold air. If she had been in her normal form her face would've been red with excitement.

She was so eluded in her running she didn't notice when Gabriel followed behind protectively; watching as he had promised her he would the day after they had fought to claim their titles. No harm would come to her, not unless Gabriel was dead first.

Freedom felt as sweet as honey to Vivian who had been so terrified of her form for so long after her incident in Maryland.

But now she knew she hadn't gone out of control, it had been Astrid and poor Rafe who had been dragged along for the ride. She growled under her breath as she thought about the fiery redhead.

'_She deserved to die, stupid bitch.' _Vivian thought, not caring how horrible it sounded.

Astrid had ruined everything for her back in Maryland, this time life would be ordinary, and perfect. No backstabbing pack members, no creepy Aiden, and no road blocks would get in her way here.

She would make it so. No matter what it took, Vivian would do her best to protect her pack, even if it meant death.

She began to slow down as a stream entered her vision, and she slowly made her way down to the cool water, grabbing a quick drink.

_**Thud! **_

Vivian looked up, her ears twitching on the top of her head. A growl escaped her lips. The noise she had heard had not been familiar, someone else was near.

"_Where are you…?"_ She thought while her eyes darted from one end of the stream to the other.

"_Show yourself."_

Footsteps echoed in the air forcing Vivian's guard to stand on edge, someone was coming.

Two shadows emerged in front of her on the other side of the stream.

In a quick flash Vivian pounced only to be pushed back down again. An eep of surprise escaped her lips as she saw Gabriel standing protectively in front of her; he had been the one to block her attack. Standing in a fierce stance that even made his mate fear for her life he growled with such intensity it caused Vivian to shake in fear.

"Who goes there?" he yelled forgetting humans couldn't understand them in their wolf like forms.

The two human figures looked at one another.

"We mean you no harm, we too are loupe garou. We are but rogues. We are seeking to join your pack."

Both of the figures stepped further into the moonlight, which allowed Vivian and Gabriel to gaze at both of them.

Vivian's eyes bulged from her head in surprise. Of course she was used to seeing the creatures of their kind and their beauty but these two loupe garou were not ordinary for sure.

They stood with elegant stature, and both were amazingly beautiful, more beautiful then anyone Vivian had ever beheld.

The one which had spoken was a tall man with short blonde hair that came to his chin in a messy trim. He wore a black t-shirt which allowed Vivian to gaze upon his fiercesom abs and muscles that showed through.

His cold dark blue eyes were what held Vivian's attention.

He looked familiar somehow.

Next to the man was a beautiful woman with short black hair cropped to her chin like the boy's although with a feminine touch to it.

Vivian pouted in jealousy as she gazed upon the girl.

She was about as thin as a twig, but had the curves and bust of a supermodel. She too wore a black t-shirt and jeans, while glittery silver earrings dangled from her ears. Both seemed to be around her age.

Vivian's jealousy grew worse as she caught the girl's piercing green eyes directed upon Gabriel in a lustful glare.

"We were wondering if we could speak to your leader in private." The girl said coldly never taking her seductive eyes away from Gabriel.

_"You can say what ever you want in front of me, bitch"_ Vivian thought and growled in protest, but was silenced by Gabriel's fiery glare.

"You may follow us back." He barked at them professionally not even turning back to his mate.

Vivian pouted from behind, as Gabriel and the other two walked side by side. She looked back up to the moon as if sensing a dim evil hanging in the air. There was something wrong with the two rogues; she could sense it. It was as if a warning signal was radiating off of their perfect skin.

But no matter what Vivian sensed all four of them were walking back to the inn to negotiate the rogues' entry. And it was not her place to say anything, only the alpha male was allowed to handle new entries. And so Vivian diverted her attention from them, trying to ignore the horrible feeling that pushed upon her chest.

Her hand that had been marked by the pentagram seemed to throb under all her weight.

She didn't understand why.

Maybe it was infected, but no matter what it was, her sense of dread would not abandon her.

Something was coming, she could feel it.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please R&R! Constructive criticism is welcome, but please don't write "Ew!" or "that's horrible", if you think so please tell me why so I can improve. Thank you so much for reading!

**_Love Always- Alice Carmina_**


	7. The Rogues

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Blood and Chocolate or any of its characters. I don't own jack squat for that matter... I do own this fan fiction, therefore my imagination, and the rogues so please don't take them.

**Author's:** I didn't really change this chapter I just edited some spelling/grammar and added some more things in while Gabe is talking to the rogues and Vivian is talking to Willem. I hope you still like this chapter! I really, really, really, really, really, really hope I edited every rogue! It took forever so please forgive me if I missed one and it's still miss spelled.

**Chapter 7: The Rogues**

"This is so stupid." Willem whispered to a scowling Vivian as they looked through one of the back windows into the study.

"You need to be in there, with Gabriel."

The cool night's wind blew against their faces, while they disobediently shirked Gabriel's orders.

At first he had ignored pack rules and asked Vivian if she could interview the rogues with him, but after she refused he had told them to stay away from the study while the meeting with the rogues was taking place.

Despite Gabriel's orders the two of them felt different needs to watch the meeting even if it was through an old soundproof window.

"I told you Willem I can't, it violates the rules."

"Vivie screw the rules, you're Gabriel's mate and your queen bitch now. He even said you were allowed in there. You get to make decisions just as he does. You need to tell Gabe to say no…. OW!"

Willem's shrill cry echoed against the brick wall as a shoe belonging to a certain wolf came in contact with his head. "What the hell was that for Finn?!" Finn, whose light brown hair glowed even in the dark, came closer to the window, wrapping one arm around Vivian's shoulder, like he used to do back in the days when Vivian was a potential mate.

Usually she would've punched his face in, but at the moment Vivian was just too pre-occupied to care.

"Will you stop being such a pansy ass, why the hell would you want him to say no? Did you see that babe in there?" Finn exclaimed licking his lips as his eyes locked in on the new black haired hottie.

"She's like the loupe garou version of Giselle and Kate Moss wrapped in one! She's hotter then even you Viv, no offence, but why would he want to say no to hot meat like that?"

"Because Vivian's his mate, that's why. Besides there's something wrong with them. I don't like it." Willem's gaze was cold as he stared through the window at the three wolves in the middle of a conversation.

Finn rolled his eyes.

"You think too much man. Both of you are being way over dramatic. Vivian, talk some sense into this pup, please."

But Vivian's thoughts were too far gone to answer. Her mind was being consumed by the fact that the beautiful girl's hand was currently gliding up and down her mate's arm.

Fury rose in her chest and a small growl developed in her throat causing the two boys to jump in surprise.

'_Why the hell wasn't Gabriel telling her to stop?'_

Vivian's hands balled into fists at her sides, while watching the new girl lick her lips seductively up at Gabriel.

"No I agree with Willem. That bitch has got to go!"

"Then go tell him Vivie." Willem pleaded, getting sick of the conversation. Vivian thought about it for a moment. The temptation to kill the other female was almost overwhelming, but in the end her will still won.

"I don't want to get involved. It's still not my place Willem."

"Vivian, you're queen bitch of course it's your place. They can only take the "pack test" if Gabriel gives them consent, but Vivian you have just as much power with this.

"What the hell do you mean Willem? I do not have the power Gabriel has! I can not admit them nor can I reject them. I am just Gabe's second and that's all."

Willem placed his hands on Vivian's shoulders.

"You can sway Gabriel's mind, Vivie. You can tell him to say no. If you tell him how you feel he could not let them take the test. He listens to you, you're his mate." Vivian's gaze fell from the window to the ground.

She had forgotten all about the test the rogues would have to take to get in to the pack. It was a written law within their pack that any new entries would have to take a certain test, usually to prove physical strength and submission to the leader, to see if they were truly fit to be in.

Tomas had gotten off easy since he had fought in the alpha test. That fight had proved his worthiness to the pack and they had skipped on formalities. They had been in turmoil after all. When all of that had been going on they had, had no time to do the entry test and had let it slide. This time would be different. The rules now applied and Vivian was sure Gabriel would enforce them.

The rogues from the woods would first have to get consent from the Alpha male to even take the entry test.

After he decided the test would be next.

The night of the next full moon would be testing day, and if they made it through… well then Vivian would get stuck having an Abigail Williams to her Elizabeth Proctor.

Then after that the whole pack would take a vote on whether or not the rogues would be let in, although Vivian pretty much knew the answer already, considering the way all the females immediately had thrusted themselves upon the guy and how the guys already had started hitting on little miss seduction.

She knew it would be now or never to sway Gabriel's mind to her side.

But then at the same time she wanted nothing to do with the decision making, what would happen if she ruined the pack, the way she had with Aiden?

She had ruined any peace her pack could have had in Maryland. It had been _her_ decision that had drawn them to the open and it was _her_ decision that almost got her killed.

No she wouldn't make any decisions; she would save them from her selfishness starting from the very beginning. She'd be damned if things ended up like the last time she had made a decision.

"I can't."

Willem sighed in frustration. "And why the hell not?"

"I just can't ok, it wouldn't be right." Vivian studied the group inside the study, her emerald eyes devouring the form of her beloved mate. "Besides Gabriel told me to wait for him after the meeting."

"Yeah after you told him to do whatever the hell he wanted with the situation. Jesus Viv, why aren't you in there raising hell. I can't believe you're letting him decide, not that I don't think he's a great leader.

But Vivian he's going to say yes to their entry. He has no reason to reject them. Neither does the rest of the pack."

Vivian interrupted him.

"And neither do you Willem. Why do you hate them so much already?"

Willem's eyes darted for the ground for a moment a look of confusion planted on his features.

"I don't know why I dislike them so much, but something about them just screams to me. I can't ignore it Vivian, and I know you can't ignore the fact that, that whore is trying to steal your man. So go in there and be your normal self. Kick her ass!"

Finn hit Willem in the head with his fist. "And ruin the merchandise? What the hell's wrong with you man." Willem growled and rolled his eyes, his face becoming a distortion of anger and annoyance.

"Besides, I don't think Vivian should get involved anyway, it is Gabe's decision after all."

"But Gabriel gave her the choice to be in there with him…"

"And she said no. So shut up and relax. You're probably over reacting for nothing Willem."

"Whatever." Willem said clearly not liking how the conversation was ending up. Vivian felt the same way. This conversation was getting annoying and the scene of the female rogue trying to seduce her mate was making her want to puke.

"I'm leaving." Irritation covered her voice. "You two pups better do the same before Gabriel comes out here and beats your asses for spying." With that she entered the house completely ignoring Finn and Willem's protests.

Anger and confusion were putting Vivian on edge, she needed to calm down. She climbed up to the second story. Quickly she applied some ointment to the red mark on her hand and bandaged it. The pain still radiated from it, but she easily ignored it as she got into bed without bothering to change into pajamas. There were more important things on her mind than the red pentagram burning its way into her hand. Things like a skimpy little ho-bag trying to seduce her mate.

Ooooo000OOOOO000ooooO

"So where are you from?" Gabriel asked, sitting down in one of the dark red leather chairs. His hard blue eyes scanned the two strangers trying not to miss any details.

The conversation so far had been extremely awkward and mostly off topic. But while they talked about Vermont and the weather Gabriel began to feel as if there was something not quite right about them.

"I'm afraid that information is not fit for us to say. It's not something the two of us really like to talk about." The male rogue replied a British accent dancing upon his tone.

"There's no use remembering the past." Added the female whose voice was strangely husky and seductive.

"Ok then may I ask your names?" Gabriel asked feeling quite uncomfortable despite his tough visage.

"I am Demetrius and this is my sister Vanessa." The girl stood up at the sound of her name. And almost as if she were on queue strolled over to Gabriel, lightly tracing his arm with her finger tips.

Being polite Gabriel gently moved his arm away from her, hoping the female would get the hint. But the girl didn't seem to understand his rejection, and just began to massage his hand instead.

Vanessa was a real looker; Gabriel wasn't so blind to the point where he didn't notice how attractive she was. It was just every time she even came close to him, he thought of Vivian.

"Now we understand that you probably have rules and regulations, and we would love to hear about all of them." Demetrius droned on sounding completely oblivious to the sudden attraction his sister had for the already mated alpha male.

"Well for one, personal space is a big priority here…" Gabriel said directing his eyes to the girl and making his tone extra sharp. Finally Vanessa seemed to get the hint.

Her light touch left Gabriel's arm, along with a breath he had been holding in due to their uncomfortable proximity.

"We just moved in and aren't really prepared to accept new entries, but we will allow you to stay here until we are ready to do an initiation. The details will come at that point when we are ready, but until then we will get to know you."

"So we must be rogues for just another couple of months then." Demetrius stated a strange twinkle in his eye.

"Yes."

"Well then that's all I needed for now, if you don't mind my sister and I are quite tired from the day's excitement, and I hope you don't mind if we continue this conversation later." Demetrius said standing up and yawning for effect.

Gabriel let out a sigh of relief, he to was itching to get to bed.

"Ok we will continue this later. I believe our oldest member Persia has already made up a room for both of you down the hallway. So I guess I'll say goodnight." Gabriel said leaving the den.

For just a moment he looked back, but instantly regretted it for the feeling that filled him at the sight of their perfect faces boring into his flesh.

An instant dread filled him, and even though he couldn't quite remember what look they were actually giving him, the image of their eyes permanently corrupted his mind.

Entering his bedroom he looked over to see Vivian already in bed asleep. He smiled at the sight of his angel and soon all his worries melted away. Squatting down at the side of the bed he planted a light kiss upon her forehead, just being near Vivian made Gabriel feel a thousand times better.

Gently he took off his shirt and crawled into bed, trying not to wake the beautiful goddess sleeping next to him.

Lightly he wrapped his arms around her waist bringing her back to rest against his chest. Tenderly Gabriel kissed the top of her head taking in her sweet scent and was surprising at how sweet she smelled. Sweeter than usual.

'_Probably due to her emotions or something crazy like that' _Gabriel thought. He yawned. Sleep sounded tremendously appealing to the exhausted leader at that moment, and only in a couple of minutes he too had drifted off to sleep.

* * *

As I said before this chapter didn't really change only some of the things Gabriel said to the rogues. I hope you guys still like this chapter and I promise I'll try to come up with something new and exciting soon. You guys have been so patient with me, either that or you've shunned me altogether. I'm hoping it's the first option, but who knows I have been very lethargic when it comes to updating. I hope you don't hate me!

Oh and for the line "_Abigail Williams to my Elizabeth Proctor" _It's referring to the crucible, a play. Abigail Williams and John Proctor (Elizabeth's husband) have an affair and then Abigail tries to get rid of Elizabeth by accusing her of witchcraft, so she can have John Proctor for herself.

Please R&R.

Love Always _**Alice Carmina**_


	8. Why Can't We Be Friends?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Blood and Chocolate or its characters, but my original characters belong to me so please don't take them without asking.

**Author's Note:** Hello again! I really hoped to get this chapter up as quickly as possible for you guys, since I've made you wait so long in the past. I really hope my writing skills are improving for you guys and I hope you guys like this chapter!

**Chapter 8: Why Can't We Be Friends?**

It had been weeks since the pack had officially moved in to their new home.

Three to be exact.

Three long weeks of working on the inn and getting it ready for guests. Despite all their hard work the place still had a little ways to go before they could open. The problems were basically little annoying quirks; leaking faucets here and there, some windows that wouldn't shut. Just a bunch of annoying shit no one wanted to deal with, but needed to.

It had also been two weeks and six days since the rogue vixen, Vanessa, had been cajoling around and latching on to Gabriel like a dog to meat. Not that Vivian was counting or anything.

The supermodel wannabe had continuously stalked the alpha male like some kind of groupie. She was always trying to touch Gabriel in some kind of way; a little arm holding, playful hitting here and there, brushing her fingers over his perfectly toned muscles. It was enough to make Vivian sick. To make matters worse Gabriel didn't seem to be stopping the dark haired jezebel from groping him. Vivian couldn't understand. Did he want her to touch him or something?

This morning had started up in much of the same way as the last twenty days. Not that Vivian was counting. She awoke to an empty bed only to find Gabriel somewhere with little miss beautiful. Oh sure he was supposedly filling her in on 'pack secrets' or 'pack regulations', but really were there that many regulations or secrets? Vivian had to wonder.

Glancing out her bedroom window she was able to spot the two sitting near the garden chatting away.

"Of course." She said vehemently to herself.

Of course he couldn't remember to even stay with her this morning! Today of all days. Vivian's jealously was seething. What had she turned into yesterday's rabbit meat!?

Watching the two of them laughing and playfully touching made her want to rip her hair out, but then again maybe she was over reacting.

She did have to admit that Gabriel had still been giving her the time of day. Smoothly he would surprise her with his presence every now and then. Sometimes stealing a quick kiss, or winding his strong arms around her waist, and even a couple times he had come to bed before midnight, but he had always been too exhausted to do anything but sleep of course.

Gabriel was working hard too. He did have an inn to get running, a pack to watch over, and some rogues to train. How could she possibly expect him to have enough time for anything extra?

Guilt immediately rushed over the golden haired beauty, much in the same way it had for the passed couple of weeks. How could she possibly think Gabriel was unfaithful when he was just doing his job? It wasn't like he had slept with the woman or anything!

Vivian sighed as she turned away from the window. How could jealousy sway her feelings so much that she would doubt Gabriel's faith to her even for a second? Taking a deep breath she tried to calm herself. There was no use in getting worked up about it. Especially on a day like today.

"You ready Viv?" Ulf asked, poking his head through the doorway.

"Yeah, I'll be down in a second."

"Ok, but I wouldn't take too long. You know Finn will try to get any chance to ruin your day and make you late including leaving without you."

"Yeah I know," Vivian sighed and turned to her friend with a smile. "Thanks Ulf."

He smiled in return. "Don't mention it." With that Vivian was alone.

She rushed over to her full length mirror checking herself out in order to make sure everything was perfect. With steady hands she ran her fingers through the long and wild blonde hair she had decided to leave down for today. Then she moved on to the sexy, yet appropriate brushed metallic black top that clung to her curves like a baby to it's blanket. The long boot cut dark denim jeans and Chaz Suede ankle boots made her look a little bit taller than normal as she lightly applied some simple shimmery lip gloss and grabbed her black messenger bag.

Vivian was ready.

Rushing to Finn's old mustang, the alpha female made it just in time and hopped in, while making sure to give the disgruntled loupe garou driver a show of her tongue. Finn hadn't had enough time to leave without her after all.

To the right of the blue vehicle Vivian noticed, with a pang of guilt in her chest, that her mate was coming over to the car. Leaning his body on her door and close to the open window of the passenger seat, Gabriel quickly sneaked in for a quick kiss on Vivian's unsuspecting lips.

"I'll see you tonight gorgeous." He said softly to her, never moving his eyes from her own. Vivian smiled. It was surprising how much anger a simple kiss could take away.

Today was the first day of school for Vivian, the other young loupe garou and the two rogues who Vivian was surprised to find out were only in their teens. Somehow Vivian didn't feel that leaving him behind wouldn't be a problem; he had kissed her in front of all the others. Surely a man who did not love her would not show such a public display of affection.

With a longing to stay behind Vivian watched as the house began to slip away from view along with the sexy alpha male that had not taken his eyes off of her even after the car had begun to pull away. With a wistful groan she turned in her seat and stared out the window and away from the short haired diva sitting next to her. Today was going to be a long day.

The click of Vivian's heels rang through out the blue hallway as she made her way to her first period Art class. She was quite pleased. While she had been cursed of having the same lunch with the five and one or two classes with them and Demetrius, she did not have any with Vanessa. The short haired tramp had registered as a junior and wouldn't be anywhere near Vivian. That was a pleasing thought. Vivian was very excited that Vanessa only turned out to be seventeen, she was jail bait. Who knew?

With a small smile pressing on her lips and her shoulders erect with good posture the blonde haired beauty gracefully entered room 218, Mrs. Johnson's art room. With a creak of the door Vivian entered and all eyes turned towards her. The classroom turned completely silent the moment Vivian had made her appearance. For a moment she was too shocked to move. She didn't necessarily like the feeling of their eyes boring into her skin like sharp, curious daggers. The bell had already rung by the time the seven wolves had received their schedules, so of course on top of being the new girl, she was late.

A tall woman with unruly gray hair and chain linked glasses that had slipped to her nose, suddenly approached.

"Can I help you?" The woman asked, raising an eyebrow

"Uh…Yes, I'm Vivian Gandillon," Vivian began, confidence suddenly entering her voice. "This is my first day here." Her eyes turned towards the class for a moment. They all were still staring and it was causing Vivian to feel uncomfortable. Why couldn't they all go back to their art projects and leave her alone? Didn't they know it was impolite to stare?

"Oh yes, the principal did mention something about a new student." A smile formed on the ladies lips as she reached over to shake Vivian's hand. "I am Mrs. Johnson and welcome to my class." The teacher suddenly grabbed a sheet of paper off of her long, tan, and messy, mahogany desk and looked it over.

"It seems there is one seat open over there." Mrs. Johnson raised her head and pointed to an empty seat next to a beautiful girl with curly, ebony hair that was tied up in a low pony tail. She was currently doodling on her notebook.

"Miss Carson," The girl raised her head and locked her blue eyes on Vivian, curiosity hiding beneath them.

"Yes?" The girl asked Mrs. Johnson, although her eyes stayed glued on Vivian.

"Miss Gandillon will be joining your work table."

The girl just nodded and Vivian walked over to her seat. Setting the messenger bag down by her chair, Vivian smiled at the shy looking girl and sat down next to her.

"Hi I'm Vivian."

The girl nodded; a cautious look was plain on her features. "I'm Julie Carson."

Vivian was surprised to hear venom in the girl's voice. The girl didn't even know her for Christ's sake!

'_Maybe she's in a bad mood.'_ She thought.

"Ok class, now you know that we are doing our year round projects of developing a simple thing into a work of art. Oh yes, that reminds me…" The teacher stood up and made her way over to a small green bowl filled with folded up paper.

"Vivian, you need to pick a piece of paper and Miss Carson will explain what it is you do with it."

"Ok." Vivian stood up and picked out a small piece of paper; the word _'weather' _had been scrawled onto the piece.

"What the hell?" Vivian said quietly turning to her table partner.

"What is this supposed to mean?"

Julie rolled her eyes and brushed a dark curl out of her face. "You're supposed to take that and develop it into art. For example mine is a tree." The blue eyed girl quickly grabbed a blue folder and opened it up to reveal several different artistic drawings of trees. "Kind of like that." The girl's voice sounded annoyed and Vivian was getting pissed off. What the hell was this girl's problem?

"Look Julie," Vivian said hushed. "I'm sorry you don't seem to like me, I don't know why since I only just met you, but could you at least try to be nice? It's my first day here!"

Julie practically snarled in her seat although it was too quiet for the other students to hear.

"You want to know why I don't like you."

Vivian nodded harshly.

"You're invading my pack's territory loup garoux. We live here and I won't have you killing more people on our land! We've almost been exposed thanks to your pack."

Vivian stared at here like the girl had just asked her the quadratic formula in Chinese.

"What are you talking about? We haven't killed anyone!"

"Yeah right. You just told Mrs. Johnson that you and your family moved in here about three weeks ago and until then no one in this town had been killed, but all of the sudden you guys show up and a random killing spree ensues." Julie shook her head. "Nu uh, there's no way its just coincidence."

Vivian stared at the girl; her mouth opened wide. Did this girl really think her pack was at fault?

"I will have you know Miss Carson," Vivian's voice sounded like thick poison. "That my pack just got out of a situation in Maryland where we were framed for murdering people and you know what happened? We found the traitors and killed them in front of the entire pack. Why would you think that after such a display, that our pack would still kill others? We just came from hell and all we want is a second chance. I'm positive we haven't killed anyone! And you have no right to accuse us immediately on something we didn't do!"

For a moment Julie stared up at Vivian, she even looked kind of scared of the alpha female. Reluctantly the girl sighed. "I'm sorry," suddenly the girl's expression turned weary. "It's just our family has been on edge ever since my father, the alpha, died. Things have been really hectic and now out of the blue people are being savagely killed by what the police believe to be 'wolves'."

Julie turned back to her notebook and stared at it. "We figured another pack maybe in the area. I've been a little jumpy since. I'm sorry; it wasn't my place to assume."

"Damn straight." Vivian concluded. "But I accept your apology." That made Julie Carson smile. "We should start over. I'm Juliana Carson." The dark haired loups garoux said reaching out a friendly hand that Vivian gladly took. "It's nice to meet you Julie, I'm Vivian."

The two smiled at each other and spent the rest of the period chatting. Juliana's behavior forgotten, the two girl's talked in whispers about loups garoux stuff, after all it wasn't every day that either of them were able to see others of their kind that weren't in their packs. It was nice to talk to someone about things humans wouldn't understand without telling them to stay on their meds. Their talking went smoothly, as did their artwork.

Julie had completely done a 180 on the alpha female.

At first Vivian had wanted to rip the poor girl's head off, but now it was like they were best friends.

Suddenly the bell rang and the girl's grabbed their belongings.

"What lunch do you have?"

The question caught Vivian off guard and she began to rummage through her stuff looking for her schedule. "Um… I think I have third."

Julie smiled. "Sweet! I and some of my pack do too; you and your friends should sit with us. It would be wise to meet others like us."

Vivian nodded. "Ok, I'll see ya."

And with that both of them left the room, smiles on their faces.

The rest half of the morning went ok for Vivian, despite the fact that she had to endure Finn, Willem, and Demetri in her 2nd, 3rd, and 4th period; Physics, Pre Calc, and French 4. She also shared 5th period, AP English, with Willem which happened to be when they had lunch.

Vivian stood in the bright blue cafeteria, in honor of her new schools colors, with her sacked lunch. She had given up on school lunches early on. Why eat slop that you don't know where it's been or what's in it? She found it better to play it safe than end up with some kind of parasite sucking out her stomach.

"Hey Viv." Willem said from beside her; the rest of her pack went through the line. "Where do you want to sit?"

Vivian's eyes glanced around the giant room; she was looking for Julie.

"Vivian!" she heard a voice call from the far right. Looking in that general direction she found Julie waving an arm at her, while the rest of those sitting at the table looked disgusted.

"Come on Willem." Vivian said, grabbing one of her best friends by the arm and dragging him to the table.

"Vivian no!" Willem said with worry in his voice. "They are loupe garou and we don't know them. They could be dangerous."

Vivian turned her head and linked her emerald eyes with his light blue.

"Juliana is ok, her family is fine. I swear."

Willem huffed for a moment. "What ever 'alpha', but don't come crying to me when they try to kill you."

Vivian rolled her eyes. "Come on."

"Hello." Julie said cheerfully as she scooted over in order to give Willem and Vivian some room.

"Hi, I'm Julie." She said reaching her hand over in order to shake Willem's. Upon contact Willem smiled. "Hello Juliana."

If Vivian didn't know any better she would have sworn that Willem had gasped upon impact, he seemed almost entranced by her new friend.

Julie smiled and then turned to the other three students sitting at their table.

"Hi, I'm P.J Carson. I'm their cousin." A boy with light, straightened, brown hair, a tight blue t-shirt, and skinny jeans said in a surprisingly medium pitched voice. Vivian's gaydar went off the moment she shook his soft hand and when she caught him eyeing Willem with interested eyes.

"Hi." Both of them said at once.

"And this is Robby and Charlie McAvoy my other cousins." Juliana commented pointing to the strongly built blonde headed boy and the gorgeous curly haired brunette girl sitting across the table.

Robby smiled and said hello to Vivian and Willem, but the beautiful girl did not. She seemed angry about something.

"Hey Viv." Finn called from behind. Gregory, Ulf, and him stood looking quite perplexed at the whole seating arrangement. They didn't seem very happy about the idea of mingling with fellow Loupe Garou and by the look on Charlie and Robby's face they didn't seem to either. It didn't seem to matter as the guys took a seat and were introduced to everyone. Julie and P.J. seemed nice enough and even Robby would join in on conversation with her pack brothers, but not Charlie or Finn. They seemed to be quite angry about something.

"Oh, yeah me too! I love James Bond!" Willem cried as he and Julie conversed. Vivian smiled to herself. Willem was smitten at first sight. She laughed as she noticed that he and Julie had been talking about all their likes and dislikes, he was constantly agreeing, but always enthusiastic. Oh yeah, Willem had it bad.

"I can't stand this!" Charlie said standing up and gazing at Julie with dark eyes.

"How do you know that they aren't the ones going around killing people Jules!? We can't trust them, so why the hell are we sitting around and having lunch. They could be the very wolves that are killing the humans and almost exposing us!"

Finn stood up after her, his eyes poisonous like hers. "How do we know these loups garoux aren't going to start causing us trouble Vivian?" His brown eyes switched from Vivian to Charlie. "They don't seem to trust us, so why should we trust people who are only blaming us for crimes we didn't commit?"

The whole table grew silent at the sound of Charlie's growl.

Both Vivian and Julie stood up at once.

"We don't know if we can trust them Finn." Vivian said softly. "But they seem ok and I for one am willing to take the chance that they might hurt us. Seriously, why can't we just get to know each other before judging?"

"I agree with Vivian." Both Julie and Willem replied.

Charlie and Finn rolled their eyes. "Whatever." They said at the same time. Vivian sighed, she knew meeting others of their kind could be tense, but she couldn't understand how this one was. Didn't any of the others notice how much alike they were. Both families had suffered hard times and both groups seemed to be nice enough, so why not give it a chance? Vivian couldn't understand it. Why couldn't they just get along?

* * *

Thank you guys so much for your reviews! They're what keeps me writing!

**Littlewolfgirl**, **Breakingdawn1**, **Miss Interpreted**, **Watcher**, **Sarai**, **Shanynde:** Thanks so much! I will!

**Forgotten Silver Angel****:** Thanks so much for the suggestion, I hope I used it well!

**You taste horrible:** lol everyone keeps telling me that about the movie, you'll have to wait to find out {wink}, and yes I do love chocolate lol.

**Songwolf:** Thank you! And I would be glad to read it; it would be really nice if you sent me a link.

**Mari:** Yeah, Aiden is UGH in this story lol, he's gone crazy!

**Transfiguration****:** OMG! How did you get inside my head!? Are you psychic?

Also someone asked if I got the alpha thing from Twilight. I'm really sorry I can't remember who. (Please, please forgive me, have mercy.) Anyway, I didn't get it from twilight actually. I got it from a number of things. I've always been in love with wolves since they're my favorite animal so I've watched a lot about pack life and such, and then this is going to sound crazy, but I'm in love with a lot of Inuyasha fan fictions and the whole mate mark and alpha thing is just implanted in my brain from those.

Thank you all for reading! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please R&R, I love hearing from you guys!

**_Love Always- Alice Carmina_**


	9. On Edge

**Author's Note: **Hello all, sorry it took me soooooo long to update, I've been going through a lot. I broke up with my boyfriend and have been doing horrible in school so I was focusing on that for a while, but I'm back now lol. Anyway I must warn you, this chapter is kind of fast paced and might not make a lot of sense. I REALLY NEED A BETA!!!!!!! I suck at editing. So seriously if you're interested please contact me, I'm not exactly sure what a Beta is supposed to do, but extra help would be great! I must apologize in advance for this bad chapter.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Blood and Chocolate or its characters so don't sue, but I do own my original characters so please don't use them without my knowledge.

**Chapter Nine: On Edge**

It had been days since the pack's first encounter with the Carson family. Tension between the two rival packs had continued to stand on edge; each one was watching the other intently in accusatory observation. The atmosphere around town was so tense; Vivian didn't even think a sharpened butcher's knife could cut through the suffocating hostility.

Vivian found it hard to even breathe in the same room as her pack and the other pack; especially when Finn was around. Finn didn't trust any of them and had even went so far as to tell Gabe a story about a hostile pack that meant to steal their territory and attack their pack; none of which was true, of course.

Although Finn's story had been a complete and total lie, that hadn't stopped Gabriel from panicking; he had even considered taking the pack out of school for Christ's sake! It wasn't until Persia had stepped in that Gabe came to his senses and just told them to be careful and to not run off their territory unless they were going to school or the grocery store.

During school only Vivian, Willem, and Julie seemed to call for a truce and actually tried to communicate, but beyond them no one did so much as say a word to one another. It was utterly irritating. In fact Vivian was extremely sick of it. They should just get to know each other, not fight. It seemed pointless for them to be enemies when no one had done anything wrong, but then again who listened to the _**Alpha Female**_ anyway?

It was yet another tense and suffocating day at the pack's new school. The sun shone over head in a ray of heat that burned down on the incoming wolf pack. It was still warm outside, warmer than normal for Vermont at the beginning of September. Vivian had even been able to wear one of her favorite floral sundresses to school due to the unnatural warmth. The wide field of grass that lay in front of the school gently danced in verdant waves as the wind caressed their smooth figures.

The giant Autumn Blaze Maple tree sitting in front showed off its bright red fall colors making the tree look as if it were on fire in the morning sun. Vivian stood almost speechless as she waited for the rest of the pack to catch up to her standing in the front lawn. The wolf princess had never noticed how beautiful the plants actually were around the school.

She suddenly found herself in amazement at all the gorgeous colors; these plants seemed to have made her day. That was until her so called family finally caught up.

"I don't want to fucking be here!" Greg cried as he slammed the door and joined Vivian, Vanessa, Demetri, Finn, and Willem as they made their way through the grassy lawn surrounding the giant metal and glass school.

"Too bad pup," Finn chimed in, his book bag slung over one shoulder and his arms crossed over his chest in an aggressive manor,

"Unless you wanna get stuck in this hell hole next year we have to be here."

"Besides school is fun, don't you think so Finn?" Willem said. They all stared at him in shock.

_'Since when has Willem liked school?'_ Vivian thought until she remembered her best friend's current situation. He had been almost completely oblivious to everything around him lately. Julie seemed to be the only thing revolving around in his brain lately, or at least that's what Vivian came to believe. Oh yeah, he was in love, no doubt about it.

"Piss off traitor!" Finn yelled in annoyance.

"Excuse me?!" Willem retorted stopping in his tracks. Finn stopped as well and turned so he was able to get up into Willem's boyish face.

"You heard me! You're a goddamn traitor! You're fraternizing with the enemy, they are trying to drive us off our own land and you're basically helping them by fucking one of their whores! I swear to God that I thought you were better than this!"

That was it, Willem blew up. Shoving his book bag on to the ground he suddenly punched Finn in the face and tackled the dashing boy to the ground.

"Don't ever talk about Julia that way! She's not a fucking whore like all of the girlfriends you've ever had, and her pack isn't evil, they aren't our enemy!"

Finn spit in Willem's crystal blue eye.

"You're disgusting Willem."

"That's enough!" Vivian called out. Her voice had taken on a powerful presence; she was no longer their friend in that moment, but their alpha female.

"Get off of each other! NOW!"

The boys quickly complied, neither one dared to challenge her when she was pissed off.

"I personally agree with Willem, they are not our enemy despite what you try to think Finn, but seriously could we not kill each other either? We need to stick together; we can't be breaking apart like we did back in Maryland. Do you guys want to be vulnerable again!? Do you want someone to just be able to come in again and destroy our pack from the inside out? If you keep fighting with each other we will be weak and when whoever is killing those people shows up we'll be screwed! So stop it!" With that Vivian turned in her flats and stomped up to the school entrance. So much for her good mood!

Making her way through the hallway Vivian made a point to give both Charlie and Robby a cold stare as she passed their angry faces. She was in no mood to be messed with. Finally after practically flying through the school she arrived in her art class and sat down next to Julie who looked up at her from her beautiful and stylish drawing of a giant tree.

"Whoa, who ate your bunny rabbit?" the dark headed girl asked.

"I'd rather not talk about it Julie." Vivian huffed crossing her arms along her chest and trying to calm herself down. She could feel that this day was about to suck.

"Are you sure you're ok Viv?" Julie asked as the two of them and Willem walked to choir together. Willem's arm was snaked around Julie's tan shoulders making her bright blue blouse wrinkle around her collar. Willem didn't seem to even be paying attention to Vivian; he was too wrapped up in gazing in perfection at Julie. It was almost enough to make Vivian sick.

The day had gone on in about as much of the same fashion as the morning had. Every now and then she received hateful glares coming from Julie's family, cold words coming from Finn's mouth over the fight that morning, and a whole lot of nothing out of Willem, Greg, and Demetri who had occasionally slipped away to search for little Vanessa. Every class felt like hours and all Vivian wanted to do was transform and go kill a good amount of animals in order to let our her frustrations, either that or punch a baby. To put the cherry on top of her fabulous day Vivian couldn't help, but feel as if she were slipping again, just as she had in Maryland. Vermont was supposed to be their new start, their better life, but right before the alpha's eyes she could see their happiness, their new found peace, crumbling right in front of them. Oh yeah, she was fine, she was fucking fantastic.

"Yes, I'm fine. Let's just get through seventh period ok?" She said tucking her long blonde hair behind her ear as the trio arrived at Mr. Miller's choir room.

Symphonic Chorale had been one of Vivian's least favorite subjects since arriving at their new high school. Not, because of the singing, in fact she loved to sing, but because it was the only class where everyone had the same period.

Vivian, Willem, Greg, Demetri, Vanessa (who had ended up switching her seventh period to be with her brother), Finn, Juliana, Charlie, P.J, and Robby all in one giant room with mirrors for walls; Vivian couldn't help but believe the gods were punishing her for some past act in life.

It was the only explanation she could think of as to how she got stuck in hell everyday. With a dreadful sigh she stood up on the risers' right next to the two love birds and right behind Charlie Carson, the most beautiful and marvelous soprano to ever live, well according to Mr. Miller anyway.

"Alright class, take out your music for Requiem, remember this is the combined piece we are doing with the top orchestra and symphonic band so it needs to be perfect." Vivian cringed as she opened her music binder to Requiem and its many different components. The last thing she wanted to sing about was the dead.

"Also class you must remember, this is piece is a very serious and enlightening piece. It was played at funeral processions in the past. So you must sound serious, big with lots of space in your mouth. We'll start with Pie Jesu."

The sound of rustling pages as the group flipped through their music echoed in the huge resonant room. With the sound of the director's baton against his music stand turned the room silent as every stood straight with one foot in front of the other with perfect chorale stance. Charlie walked up to the front as she was the soloist at the beginning. Vivian had to admit the girl was pretty damn good; she sounded exactly like a professional opera singer.

'Pie Jesu domine dona eis requiem…requiem ateranam dona eis domine, dona eis domine…'

Her angelic voice filled everyone with such interest that almost the entire choir forgot to sing when they came in.

"Stop! Stop!" Mr. Miller yelled in frustration as he rubbed his temples. "That was where you guys were supposed to enter!" For a moment the old man let out a deep sigh, we knew Pie Jesu wasn't one of his favorites, in fact he tried to avoid it all costs, so it was no wonder that he didn't want them to mess it up so he didn't have to worry about it. "You know what, let's just move on we'll come back to this later, I have a recording of Agnus Dei I want you all to hear so you can try to hear what it's _supposed_ to sound like."

The Choir director stood up and walked over to the giant stereo system that had recently been installed and plopped the disc in.

"Oh! Mr. Miller sir!" A girl Vivian knew as Charlotte Brown stood up and hollered before the director pressed play.

"Yes Miss Brown?"

"May I use the restroom; I promise I won't be long."

The choir director nodded and the girl ran out of the room. The rest of the choir sat down and began to listen to the dark and melancalic melody while Mr. Miller stood and stared at the floor, listening to the deep and full voices of John Rutter's choir. Vivian found it quite beautiful actually, although a bad feeling ran through her gut as the chords of lurid voices rang out and echoed off the walls.

Suddenly, just as the climax of the song erupted into a forte Agnus Dei a scream rang out in the room. Vivian turned her head to see a girl in the back row standing up with her hands covering her mouth. Her eyes were glued to the window in the back of the room, behind the risers. Everyone stood up in shock and curiosity and followed her eyes to the outside of the window. Gasps rang through out the room as everyone suddenly stood in shock.

It didn't take long for most of the class, including Vivian, the packs, and the director to react and run out of the school and towards the courtyard where a gruesome sight lay in front of them. Many other students from the school stood outside as well while the principal, a couple of teachers, Vivian, and Julie walked closer to the flaming Autumn Blaze Maple.

Vivian and Julie stood in complete shock at what they saw. Charlotte Brown lay at the base of the tree, a giant bite mark tattooed into her shoulder like from a giant animal, a wolf to be precise, but that wasn't what disturbed the duo the most.

A pentagram had been planted in her right hand and the most terrifying thing about the body was that words had been painted with her blood on the girl's white dress; words that read _'The wolves are next.'_

_

* * *

_**A/N:** Like I said I must apologize for this chapter, it was short, not very detailed and probably not written very well at all. I found out after writing the last chapter, that I didn't want the packs to be enemies and I think I possibly rushed them clearing up their ties with this chapter, because I don't want them to be enemies. LOL and I'm sorry I had to incorporate choir in there, if you don't know by now I'm a choir nerd lol. We sang Requiem earlier in the year and I was listening to it again and thought it would be cool. I don't know why, but I'm rushing my story again, I promise I will focus more on the characters next time, and explain things more, hopefully. Please forgive my bad writing. I've already started writing the next chapter! Thanks for all of your wonderful reviews, they keep me going!

**Tampon King, Candygrl32, Litany Gone, emo girl, saints212, jazzafaire, blackheartband, Rose, Nekokitten1123, destinysings, Sanada'sRose**, **Miss Interpreted, BreakingDawn17, littlegirlwolf **-:- Thank you all very much, I'm glad you like it! I've already started on the next chapter and I hope you enjoy this one as well!

**You taste Horrible**-:- Thanks, and do you really? O.o lol I'm just teasin'

**Forgotten Silver Angel**-:- I'm glad!

**LovingBlackParadise**-:- I can't wait to write that either! Don't worry those are definetly going to be in the story.

**JaspErsWilDmaGE**-:- lol You'll have to wait and see! (wink)

**Mary-La**-:- I can't really answer your questions without giving too much away, sorry. I promise they will be answered in due time. Thanks for the review it means a lot!

**Jazzafaire**-:- Oh, wow! That makes me so happy that you think so!

**XxNaomi-ChanxX**-:- Thanks! I don't know if that will apply for this chapter, but it means a lot

**Volleyballfreak338**-:- I'm glad you like the mate mark, it's a crossover from the Inuyasha fanfics lol, and your suggestions aren't crap, don't worry things will happen in due time and thank you sooooo much for that!

**Songwolf**-:- I tried to read it, but for some reason when I added it to .net it didn't work. I'd still be glad to read it!

Please R&R

P.S. Also if you are a beta reader and might be interested in I don't know, betaing (is that a word?) my story please, PLEASE, PLEASE contact me. I would really like one that is experienced in writing, has written a fan fiction for Blood and Chocolate, and someone who is interested in my story. I would usually contact you, but for some reason my computer is avoiding the beta profile section like a plague. My story would not be a lot of work, I just need someone else to look over it, look for mistakes and potentially help me with the plot development.

_**Love Always-:-Alice Carmina**_


End file.
